


Mystery of Love

by AchillesLament (11Mydesign11), You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am



Category: Blood and Chocolate (2007), Call Me By Your Name (2017), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: #LightsCameraMurder, Aiden is Elios, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, First Meetings, First Time, Hannibal Extended Universe, Hannibal is Oliver, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Obsession, Secret Crush, Tagged Hannigram because its a rarepair, set in Italy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11Mydesign11/pseuds/AchillesLament, https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am/pseuds/You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am
Summary: When his father’s handsome friend – a young graduate student – comes to stay with Aiden and his family for the summer, he quickly becomes the boy’s obsession. Is it an unrequited crush, or a deeper love roiling beneath the surface begging to claw it’s way out? A sensual, beautiful love story wrought with denial, teenage angst and passion blossoms in this Hannigram AU, inspired by the Oscar nominated film, Call Me By Your Name.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aiden is seventeen, like Elio in Call my by your name. Hannibal is Oliver. We've taken a lot of from the movie, but also made it our own, considering the unique characters. Hannibal is a bit of a blend here. 
> 
>  
> 
> *We do not own Hannibal, Blood and Chocolate, or Call me by your name. No copyright infringement intended.

 

_ Buonasera. _

It was the first thing Aiden heard from Doctor Hannibal Lecter’s mouth, or Doctor in training rather. A common phrase for someone in Italy, but the way Hannibal said it seemed...dismissive maybe, as though he had better things to do. The American-born boy hadn’t been sure, but hearing it now, made him recall fondly on a time spent with the doctor-to-be in Italy.

*** 

It was the summer of 1983, and Aiden, all of seventeen, had been in Italy for most of his life; he’d been adopted by the Pearlmans. They weren’t his blood, but to him they were everything. The teenager knew his life would’ve been worse had his father Frank Galvin kept him because apparently he wasn’t a very good man at all - so he considered himself lucky. When not in school, the boy spent his time drawing, or writing, often times composing music. He loved Bach, and would sometimes play it on his guitar, even if it  _ wasn’t _ written for it.

Today, however, a house guest was arriving, as they did each summer, and would stay for six long weeks; it meant he had to give up his room. Maybe this one would be more interesting than the last. Vivian had just left when he heard the taxi cab pull up, and the curly haired, lithe young boy looked out of the window of his room, watching. He saw him then, stepping out of the cab, bags in hand, in a three piece suit. The jacket was off, it was far too warm, and Aiden noticed that the man’s sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, his hair perfectly in place.

Maybe he could grow to like this stranger. This usurper who would be dwelling in his personal space. Curiosity was getting the best of him though, and he padded down stairs, almost running out the door to greet their guest. That was when he heard it. The dismissive, pompous greeting, and to one of the others in the taxi. Hannibal Lecter was confident. It was apparent right away. Why wouldn’t he be? With that chiseled jawline, that led up to alpine cheekbones, and fierce amber eyes. Aiden felt almost violated somehow, just drinking him in, as though even by looking at him, he was doing something wrong. It felt obscene. Who was  _ that _ handsome and how dare he bring his charm to their villa? The man seemed to have it all; he was tall, muscular, and with the bronzed skin of a god, neatly wrapped in his fine clothing.

Aiden realized he was staring and he covered it up by extending his hand, hoping the man would just think he was waiting for the cab to leave. “I’m Aiden.” Not the most eloquent of greetings, but it didn’t sound clipped, or cold. He smiled, waiting for that grip, to feel this man’s hand take his own. Would he grasp firmly, or gently? Would it be out of obligation or interest? “Dad and mom are inside. You can meet them, and then I’ll show you to your room. My room. Or it was.”

Hannibal observed the skinny boy with cool elegance, warm but not too warm. “Was? Well, how gracious of you. Hannibal, pleased to meet you.” The older man took his hand and pressed them palm to palm, a gentle squeeze at the end a polite indicator that the handshake was over. He picked up one bag and looked up the stairs, waiting for Aiden to lead the way.

For a man in his mid twenties, Aiden thought that Hannibal seemed older. Not by his looks, but his composure. The slide of their hands had been wonderful though, if not short-lived. “Yeah, I get to stay in the room across the hall. We’ll share a bathroom.” With that, he led Hannibal upstairs and inside, up another set. He opened the door to his room, and began collecting a few things he’d left in there. “So this is it.”

Hannibal looked around, briefly glancing at his reflection in the shared bathroom mirror, his neat blonde hair combed so perfectly and not a thing out of place. His face betrayed nothing as he dropped one of his bags beside the bed and proceeded to lay down, his large frame sprawled across the entirety of the furniture. He was exhausted. “Thanks,” he murmured.

Aiden scratched his head, and having been murmuring this and that about the room, when he saw Hannibal lay down. Again, dismissive. He chuckled incredulously to himself and walked out of the room, closing the door as he said, “Okaay.”

***

Later, the dinner bell rang, and Aiden went to Hannibal’s door, knocking. There was no answer, so he slipped through the bathroom, and saw that he was still asleep. What to do? He could just stand there and admire him. God he was handsome. No, no, they were waiting on them to eat, so he picked up a book from the bookshelf and ‘accidentally’ dropped it. “Sorry…”

Hannibal jerked awake with a start, rubbing his eyes and falling back against the soft, inviting bed. “Oh…” he muttered with a tired sigh, covering his face with his hands again as though he meant to go back to sleep. And yet, the boy remained there. He could see knobby knees through the slots of his fingers.

“They are calling us for dinner,” Aiden said, staring at Hannibal. He wanted him to join them. Mostly, so he could look longer and see if maybe he could redeem himself from earlier.

“Please...please apologize for me, uhm...Aiden. Send my apologies and let them know I’ll be down for breakfast. I certainly don’t mean to be rude, but I’m extremely jet-lagged. Thank you.” he said, with an air of finality as though there was no more to be said, it had been decided. He rolled over onto his stomach, still fully dressed, and began genuinely snoring within seconds.

Aiden half expected another ‘buonasera’, but it still left him longing. He huffed, and walked out, closing the door a bit too hard before padding downstairs to eat.

 

***

Hannibal was up at first light, seated at the table with Aiden’s father and talking about medicine and science, laughing like the old friends they were. Mafalda, their housekeeper, saw Hannibal fumbling with the soft boiled egg and gently leaned over his shoulder to show him the correct way to open. Of course, Hannibal knew how to, but it was all part of fitting in, feigning a bit of ignorance here and there. “Grazi, prego?” he said with a charming smile to the kindly middle aged woman as he took a sip of coffee.

Aiden watched from the other side of the table, listening to everything. Hannibal seemed so cultured, and yet unaware of how to eat a simple egg. It didn’t matter, everything about him was entrancing. He took a bite of his fruit, hoping that he would look his way, and notice him, but he didn’t seem to. Suddenly though, there was an opportunity. “I can take him to Crema,” Aiden said at the mention of heading to a bank.

“Do you know where the bank is?” Hannibal asked.

“He does. None of my past guests have wanted to open an account. Aiden knows the way,” Mr Perlman encouraged as they ate the delicious food.

“We’ll take the bikes.” Aiden added, with a look to Hannibal.

Hannibal nodded and they finished eating, he and Mr Perlman laughing and swapping a few stories between them.

 

***

The bike ride to town was as uneventful conversation wise, as their interactions had been up to that point. Aiden felt a sting of disappointment. He showed Hannibal the bank, and then after he was done there, they went to get a drink. Maybe this would be their time, they would get a chance to chat. It occurred to the boy then, although he’d known, but it was more clear than ever before...he was trying to win him over.

Sitting down once they had their drinks, Aiden sipped his water, swishing the contents in the bottle. Should he speak first? No, he couldn’t be met with the indifference again, so he put on his shades, and pulled out his book, but he was watching him from the top occasionally.

“What do you do around here for fun?” Hannibal asked, rather out of the blue, sunglasses shielding his eyes for now. The sun beat down on them as it was now early afternoon, nearing the hottest part of the day. He took a long pull from his own bottle of water, the exterior of the container sweating with condensation.

“Usually I wait for the summer to end,” Aiden said, putting his book down since Hannibal was actually talking to him. He took a drink of his water, then collected some of the fluid to rub over his lips, and through his hair. It didn’t help the heat he felt around the other man. “I draw, write, play guitar, compose music, jog, and read.”

Hannibal slid his glasses off and pushed them through the strands of blonde hair, atop his head licking his lips as he observed him, one leg crossed over the other one. He tried not to let the look linger, and pretended to look past him, at a young lady on a bicycle staring too long, her shapely backside appearing to overtake the seat upon which she rode. He nodded politely and then averted his gaze back to Aiden. “Compose? I’m a musician myself. Piano. Who is your favorite composer, Aiden?” he asked.

“Bach,” Aiden answered, pretending to stretch so he could turn to see what Hannibal had been looking, at who. He felt his stomach tense when he saw the well-endowed woman, who he knew to be Alana Bloom. She was an American visiting the area, and she clearly had eyes for Hannibal. But they had things in common, which was nice, and why oh why did he have to look like that? “I like the harpsichord too, as well as the piano. Who is your favorite composer?”

“Bach is a favorite of mine as well, a great favorite. Schubert, Liszt, Berlioz, all the greats. You should play. I’d like to hear.” His eyes roamed over the lean, lithe torso as Aiden stretched, though he was nonchalant about it.

“I love them too,” Aiden said, and then wondered why he hadn’t listed them. He should have told him that first, because now it seemed like he was copying him. “I’ll play for you, sure.”

When Hannibal saw him notice the girl, he allowed a grin to play upon his lips. “She’s a sight. Know her?”

Aiden scratched his small chest at the question. “Yeah. That’s Alana Bloom.” His disappointment was palpable, but he figured Hannibal wouldn’t notice. At that moment a bell resounded in the city center.

Hannibal’s face barely registered any emotion, a placid smile there like an understated ripple over the surface of a cappuccino. He tilted his head at the bell and quirked a brow remembering something. “San Giacomo, the bell tower. Maybe you can show me that, next time?” he asked, looking at his watch. “We should head back. Don’t want to miss dinner again,” he smiled and winked at the lad before standing to mount his bicycle once more.

Aiden blinked, nodding. He wasn't wanting it to end so soon but the wink seemed promising. “Yeah, I'll show you anything,” he said. A hint. A slight indication. It could be misconstrued as being a good host. Shit. That wasn't how he wanted to come across. Either way he got up, and got on his bike, accidentally toppling over into Hannibal. “Sorry.”

Instinct had Hannibal’s hand out in a flash to steady the boy, landing on his hip as he widened his stance with both feet on the ground. “You okay?” he asked, the touch lingering seconds after it was clear Aiden had regained his footing.

Just a brief touch, and then it was gone, but it felt like fire searing his skin, all the way through his jeans. He nodded, licking his lips. “Yeah, I’m good,” he said, looking at the doctor to be through his sunglasses. He didn’t know if he was riding back with him or not, so he waited. “Thanks.”

Hannibal’s glasses slid down his nose just enough to peek over the rims. He hopped back on his bike and took off, looking over his shoulder and shouting almost playfully. “You coming?”

“Yeah,” Aiden grinned and took off towards Hannibal. He was glad he didn't go off by himself. He wanted every minute with him. Obsessed? Maybe.

***

At dinner that night, Hannibal asked so many questions of Aiden - everything. His favorite music piece, his studies, what he wanted to do with his life, favorite artists. Aiden’s mother and father joined in now and then, but of course he was best friends with Aiden’s father, old chums, they knew each other well. Hannibal’s gaze fell time and again on the beautiful little creature, blushing and awkward and trying so hard to be inconspicuous while being utterly transparent. Hannibal was enraptured, but did a good job of concealing it behind stoic friendliness, a wholesome curiosity in the interests of his friend’s son.

Hannibal was slow to bid goodnight to Aiden, lingering too long on their adjoined patio, his loose white linen shirt hanging open and blowing in the slight breeze that barely offered relief.

“Buonasera, Aiden…”

***

A few days later, the kids and young adults had a friendly volleyball game, and after Aiden masturbated, he joined. Vivian was there, as was Alana. Both girls were sitting on the grass watching Hannibal and the others, while he lounged near them. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of the older man. Another boy was there too, Vincente. Aiden got got up and offered him some water, when he got back from playing, not aware of Hannibal walking up behind him.

Hannibal placed a firm hand on Aiden’s shoulder, squeezing. “You’re so tense. Come here,” he said moving closer and sliding both hands on Aiden’s shoulders, rubbing firmly. “It’s all in the back of your neck and shoulders. Vivian, come here. Feel this. That’s not a knot, that hard as a rock…”

Vivian giggled and blushed, gently feeling Aiden’s skin before shying away. Hannibal was just so tall and good looking, and all the girls were swooning over him, but truthfully it was Aiden she had a crush on. “Yeah,” she said before pulling her hand back.

When Hannibal rubbed him again, Aiden rolled his shoulders, and moved away. The nerve of Hannibal being so hot and cold. He didn’t want to shy away, so he turned back and smiled at him. Vivian was heading towards him again, so when the older man was headed back to play volleyball, Aiden took off running, jumping over the fence to get away from there.

 

***

That night Aiden was surprised, but also not surprised that Hannibal wasn’t there for dinner. He talked with his parents a bit as he ate.

“Don’t you think it sounds arrogant? The way he says  _ ‘Buonasera’ _ ?”

“No, Aiden. I don’t think he’s arrogant,” Aiden’s father said, refilling the wine glasses. His mother had the help take the doctor-to-be’s plate away. Aiden seemed almost offended by it before he added, “Just watch that’s how he’ll say goodbye to use when he leaves, with his… _ Buonasera _ .”

“Meanwhile we’ll have to put up with him for six long weeks, won’t we?” His mother asked, a knowing smile on her face.

“I think he’s shy. You’ll grow to like him,” Aiden’s father said.

“What if I grow to hate him?” Aiden countered, as his mother shook her head. He couldn’t ever hate Hannibal.

***

That night Aiden was sullen, sulking in the living room. His father had him play something on the piano, even though he didn’t want too. After that he went to bed, tossing and turning, unable to sleep. Where was Hannibal? Was he on a date? Out with Alana? Probably.

***

The next morning Aiden laid in bed, bored, and curious. He slipped his hand down his shorts and began to stroke his cock, his hips moving slowly.

Hannibal quietly padded up to Aiden’s door, his ear to it before a brief knock, then immediately opened. _ Ah yes,  _  Hannibal thought to himself. The flushed cheeks, his panting still audible across the room, the awkward way he was leaned up on one arm.

“What are you doing?” he asked, an innocent enough question, and even as he peered over the slim, bare shoulder, he could see the little tent in his shorts.

Aiden had just barely grabbed his book, averting his eyes to look at the page. “Hey, um, I’m reading.” Fuck, fuck, fuck, had he noticed? Had he seen what he’d really been doing?

“Let’s go swimming. We should. Now,” Hannibal said, walking to the foot-board and leaning against it, not minding the cool press of wood against his taut belly. His eyes drifted over Aiden’s nearly bare form and lingered there, as he could see the boy was clearly avoiding eye contact.  _ Delicious,  _ he thought to himself.

"Does it have to be  _ now _ ?" Aiden asked, knowing his erection would be entirely visible when he stood. He'd not gone down to swim because he'd been sulking, and because he wanted to jack off. "I didn't go before because my allergies were flaring up." Finally he looked up at Hannibal, and bit his lower lip. "But we can go."

“Hmm. Interesting. I think I have the same allergies. Come on,” Hannibal said a little saucily, and smiled broadly, reaching out to touch one pale, bare foot. His skin was so light, too early in summer for more than a mere pink blush coloring his flesh, and Hannibal wondered at how beautifully it might bronze as the long, sunny days wore on.

Aiden stood then, his erection at least a little less than before, but he was still half hard. “Okay, yeah, sure,” he nodded, floppy curls moving around his face. “I just need to change into my swim trunks.” He kept his book in front of his groin, but part of him wanted Hannibal to see, maybe it would entice him. Either way, the boy had never been with a man, but the desire had always been there; it was just made more evident when he’d met the doctor in training.

Even in his periphery, Hannibal could see the alluring little bump in Aiden’s shorts, and it made  his mouth water, though he concealed it well beneath a veil of innocent indifference. His eyes flickered briefly over Aiden’s naked torso, in the quickest blink of an eye, and he lingered another beat before turning for the door. “I’ll meet you downstairs,” he said, slicking back his blond hair with one hand and stepping outside the boundary of Aiden’s doorway.

“See ya downstairs,” Aiden called out, getting off the bed a moment later.

Hannibal left the door to his room open, as well as the bathroom door, fully aware of what he was doing. He counted the second and listened carefully to footsteps as the neared just before dropping his regular shorts to the floor. He stood naked, messing with his swim trunks before bending and slowly slipping them up his long legs, and he could almost feel the hot gaze of the teenager staring at him.

Aiden hadn’t expected to see such a perfectly sculpted ass when he’d walked into the bathroom, but there it was, in all its glory. He was hard again almost instantly, and he quickly pulled on his swimming trunks as well, when he’d taken off what he had been wearing. The boy couldn’t take his eyes off of Hannibal.

As quick as Hannibal had been there, he was gone again, so once Aiden finished getting ready, he headed downstairs. When he didn’t see him in the living room, the teen went out back, and saw the older man near his mother, who was picking fruit from the tree nearby. Well… he was downstairs, after all, though the boy had expected him to be in the house. Either way it didn’t matter. “Hannibal, hey, there you are.”

Hannibal lounged beside the water, laid out on a towel reading his papers, clad only in the very tiny yellow swim trunks. He looked up from reading and grinned. “See how much nicer it is out here?” He set the papers down and leaned back on his elbows, watching Aiden approach before rolling into the pool and bobbing up with a splash.

Aiden ran towards the pool and jumped in, dunking his head into the water, and then resting against the side of it, watching Hannibal under his glasses. “It’s alright I suppose,” he said, though it was wonderful, and oh did their house guest look succulent wet like that. Still, he tried to play it cool, as though he were unaffected.

The blond swam back and forth, playful and in a good mood, especially watching Aiden’s buoyant curls get wet and stick to his long, beautiful neck. The boy was a living work of art and completely unaware of it, and it was hypnotic to watch him. Even still he couldn't be too careful. While submerged, he grabbed at Aiden’s leg and tugged it playfully, drawing him below the surface and quickly letting go and darting away. He resurfaced with a serious look on his face, as though he hadn’t touched him, leisurely floating with an innocent expression.

By this point, Aiden’s mom had walked off to take the fruit gathered inside, and the boy gave Hannibal a look over his glasses. He swam past and accidentally splash him with his feet, laughing. His heart raced with excitement, he must like him, or at least just be in a more interactive mood. “Acting innocent doesn’t mean you  _ are _ innocent, Hannibal.” he grinned, putting his sunglasses on the side of the pool, his eyes a bright, clear sea blue.

Hannibal swam to the edge of the pool and turned to look pointedly at Aiden. “I am sure I definitely do not know what you could mean by that,” he quipped with another dark smile. He climbed out then, the small suit clinging to him, and sat on the edge, eyes closed, face pitched up to the sun.

After drying off in the sun for a bit, Hannibal went back to his place in the grass, to his beach towel, linen shirt, glasses, papers, lotion, all his “things”, and proceeded to lay back again. “This is heaven,” he announced quietly - to no one and everyone.

Aiden got out and did the same, opting to sit in a lounger. He watched Hannibal for a moment, and then ran inside when he'd dried a bit. Returning, he had his guitar in hand and began playing Bach on it, softly.

Hannibal had his glasses on, his straw hat covering his eyes, beginning to doze off in the warm rays, when he heard the guitar strumming lightly behind him. The notes wove themselves around his mind, deft, jointed harmonies in his familiar rhythmic baroque, and as he played, the notes lengthened, grew long limbs, each line snaking and coiling around the next like a live animal. This boy was so talented, more talented than he realized, and Hannibal could feel the personalities in each style he coaxed with skill from the wooden box. He took his glasses off and leaned on one elbow, looking up at Aiden. “Play it again,” he said in a rather commanding way, a bit like a disapproving teacher, though in reality he just wanted to push him slightly, see what he could do.  

Aiden began playing again right there, but he changed it still, making it sound like how Liszt would have played it, then shifted to rock and roll. He was spunky, the boy, and a bit spiteful that Hannibal didn’t seem to like his version. He smirked, crossing his legs as he continued to strum, going back to the original version, and continuing to morph. “This to your liking?”

Hannibal sat up and looked at him incredulously, amazed at the audacity and sarcasm. “Play it again, Aiden.”

Huffing, the sassy boy got up, walked over to sit closer. “Okay, okay,” he said, and started playing it perfectly. The original way it was intended. He played with each, biting his lower lip as he worked through all the notes.

“I like it. That sounds the way Bach wrote it. As he intended, hmmm?” Hannibal grinned and laid back in the grass, soaking in the liquid notes as the boy played on. The only sounds filling the air to accompany the strings were birds chirping and the buzzing of insects through the muggy air.

“Thanks, he dedicated it to his brother,” Aiden smiled, feeling relief wash over him. He’d thought Hannibal had not only hated his playing, but more than that, hated  _ him _ . Which is exactly why he’d been rude, to lessen the sting, but maybe… maybe he was wrong. What if Hannibal  _ did _ like him?

***

Days passed, yet another warm summer morning, and Hannibal laid by the pool reading his notes and sighing somewhat fretfully. He looked over at Aiden, who appeared to be fast asleep on a lounge chair, sunglasses on and bare-chested. The blond took momentary advantage of the moment, drinking in his delightfully ruddy skin, sun-kissed as the summer sun deepened him to a peachy pink. He watched the gentle rise and fall of his belly, and could feel his own arousal mounting the longer he looked. How he longed to feel those long, slim legs around his waist, press against the sweetly parted lips that hung open as he softly exhaled. Unable to break from his reverie naturally, he decided to wake the boy. “You asleep?” he called out loudly in the space between them.

Aiden woke up with a quiet gasp and then stretched, looking over at Hannibal through his shades. “I was, yeah,” he said, his voice husky from it. It didn’t take him long to come to his senses again when he saw how absolutely breathtaking the doctor-to-be looked. “What’s up?”

Hannibal looked back at his papers and started reading. “Listen to this, tell me if it makes sense.  _ For the early Greeks, Heidegger contends, this underlying hidden-ness is constitutive of the way beings are, not only in relation to themselves but also to other entities generally. In other words, they do not construe hidden-ness merely or primarily in terms of entities’ relation to human beings.” _ He looked pointedly at Aiden. “Does that make any sense to you? It doesn’t to me. Or your dad.” Hannibal sighed.

“It makes sense to me,” Aiden said, once he was standing over Hannibal, looking down at him. He wanted to know his opinion. It meant a lot to the boy because it signified that the older man didn’t see him as a kid, but as a peer of sorts, an equal? Someone he might turn to, to get advice, like adults often did. It made his heart flutter in his chest.

The blond looked up at him, setting the papers down on his belly. “It does? That’s the nicest thing anyone’s said to me in ages,” he mused, eyes focused somewhere along Aiden’s midriff.

“It is?” Aiden asked, wondering if he was sincere, or just being sarcastic. He licked his lips, hands on his hips as he awaited the verdict.

“It is,” Hannibal said with an air of finality, a quick smirk flashing across his lips before he returned to reading.

***

The young people were having a party in the Perlman’s back yard, a small dance floor set up with music playing, lights hung all around, and music playing loudly.

Aiden sat at a table, smoking a cigarette, which he didn't do often, but he needed it. The eighties didn't offer a lot of good music for people his age in his opinion, so he was relieved to hear the ballad playing now. That was until the crowd on the dance floor parted enough to show Hannibal dancing with Alana. He had his arms around her waist and kept edging closer, finally kissing her. It made him sad and jealous, even angry, but he couldn't stop looking.

The boy imagined that being  _ him _ with Hannibal, and it turned him on. He didn't even pay mind to Vivian or Vince, who was there too. Finally, he was roused somewhat when he heard Vince ask, "He wants to fuck her, or has he already?"

"How the hell would I know?" Aiden answered, then Vince got up to go find someone to dance with, some older man named Darko. He just sat there watching for a bit, until Vivian came over.

"She wants him too, you can tell,” she said.

Aiden nodded, leaning forward to look closer, entranced and appalled. The music changed then, to a faster song, which meant Vivian insisted he get up to dance, so the boy did. Mostly to get a better look, even if it pained him in some ways.

Right next to Hannibal he strode, dancing over, shaking his hips and rolling his body teasingly, Vivian oblivious.

Hannibal closed his eyes and just felt the music. It wasn’t his usual thing - he preferred classical - yet he could appreciate the artistic merit to modern music. A steady bass beat kept time beneath a layer of a synthesizer and heavily stylized vocals.

He forgot himself, head a bit full of wine, the people around him and the night. Mostly though, he was keenly attuned to Aiden. The boy had been staring at him dance with Alana, and to his delight, the jealousy was rolling off him in waves. The blond didn’t stop dancing even as Aiden finally approached with that mousy plain girl that was always hanging off him. He watched Aiden dance, an endearing blend of dance moves undoubtedly perceived as sexy, accompanied by slightly manic clowning. It was every bit as alluring as Aiden himself, but as he noted the boy and girl growing closer, he glided further from them, taking Alana with him.

***

Later that night, Aiden and Vivian went off by themselves, since it was clear that Hannibal was otherwise busy with Alana. He lead her to the lake and they both started shedding their clothes. She had him turn around as she began to undress, but he still saw her, and she smiled demurely before they slipped into the lake.

They swam together, laughing and kissing, finally getting out and drying off. Aiden was so hard, but even as he they made out, he couldn't help but think of Hannibal. What was he doing? Were he and Alana fucking? Probably. It was enough to keep him from initiating sex but they agreed to meet back at the lake tomorrow night.

***

The next morning over breakfast, Aiden glanced at Hannibal, eating his eggs, and then his dad.

"I almost had sex with Vivian last night."

Hannibal had to exercise his well-practiced self control to maintain his cool demeanor at that declaration. No one would have ever been able to tell anything was amiss but for the briefest twitch of his nose, an incensed sniff.  

Mr. Perlman saw Hannibal out of his periphery but kept his eyes on his son. “Oh, well why didn’t you?” he asked with a small smile.

Aiden looked at Hannibal and then his dad, shrugging slim shoulders before taking another bite. “I don’t know, I just...didn’t,” he answered, wiping his mouth. The wind blew softly, lightly scattering the boy’s soft curls around his face. How could he express that the reason he hadn’t, was because of the older man to his left?

Aiden’s father gave a small smile. “If at first you don’t succeed…” he trailed off, taking a bite of his egg.

“Try again later, hmm?” Hannibal added, curious to see what the boy’s reaction would be.

“All I’d need would be the courage to reach out to her. I know she would be willing,” Aiden answered, looking from his father to Hannibal. “Guess we’ll see how that goes.”

“See how what goes?” Aiden’s mother called out.

Hoping to change the subject, Mr Perlman continued. “I just heard from the people in Sirmione, they’ve found something. An artifact or something. Hannibal, won’t you join me?”

“Absolutely. I’d be delighted,” Hannibal answered as he took a sip of coffee.

“Can I go with you?” Aiden asked, looking hopefully at his father. He really wanted to go. Maybe some more time with Hannibal would work in their favor. He just had to get to in good with him. Then again, maybe he didn’t see him as worthy. Perhaps the other day by the pool had only been a nicety. 

The professor gave a kind but knowing smile to the boy. “On the condition you remain silent.”

Hannibal released a lightly snorted but quick chuckle. “Silent as in too many opinions, or silent as in not telling anybody what remarkable things we dig up?”

“Well, it’s nothing dug up, more pulled out of the water than anything,” Aiden’s father said with an arched brow, and looked at Aiden, making a zipping motion with his fingers to his lips and winking.

Aiden rolled his eyes playfully and shook his head, truly delighted to go.


	2. Chapter 2

A little later Aiden was looking out one of the open windows of his family’s villa, waiting to leave to head to the dig site, when Alana rode up on her bike, all smiles. 

“Can you tell Hannibal I stopped by?” she asked.

“You like him don’t you. He’s really handsome.”

“Are you trying to get us together?”

“No,” Aiden said immediately, then smiled, “He’s inside talking to my father, working things out before we all go off to see something dad has to show us.”

Alana smiled, and the rode off to see the handsome doctor to be.

***

Aiden got ready and stood near the car, watching and waiting. He saw Hannibal awfully close to Alana, and he seethed, jealous all over again.

Hannibal held the curvaceous brunette, and he could see Aiden staring daggers into them, so he leaned down and kissed her cheek. After bidding her goodbye, he retreated with a huge smile, and made his way to the car where Aiden stood. He pulled open the front passenger seat door and climbed inside.

“Back here. Dad usually lets Anchise navigate,” Aiden explained, getting in the car, waiting for Hannibal to join him in the back so they could have some chat in close quarters. “So Alana really seems to like you.”  

Hannibal shifted gears and climbed into the close quarters of the backseat with Aiden. His knees brushed against the boy’s and he swallowed quickly; this would be interesting. He raised his eyebrows but said nothing in response, rubbing his thigh, just beneath the fabric of his cotton shorts. He wondered what the kid was getting at with this line of conversation, but decided to let it play out but choosing silence for now. Instead he just stared over at Aiden with a question mark on his face.

“I mean don’t you think so? Do ya like her?” Aiden asked, right to the point when Hannibal didn’t answer, as he savored the touch of their knees. He felt regret for asking immediately. What if he said yes? Who was he to be asking someone like Hannibal something like that? He was just a scrawny teenager, not nearly good enough for the god beside him. The boy saw his dad approaching, as well as Anchise.

Hannibal huffed slightly. “Are you trying to make me like her? Do you want me to?”

“What would be wrong with that if I was?” Aiden asked, but then looked down at his hands, wringing them together as he chewed his lower lip in thought. “It’s not that I  _ want _ you to like her. Just seeing  _ if  _ you do…since she clearly likes you.”

“I see. Well, if I do, I’d prefer to decide that for myself. As for you,” Hannibal lowered his voice and faced Aiden, “...just don’t play at being a good host, you know?” he said crisply.

Hannibal was interrupted from adding anything further by Mr Perlman’s animated voice, who had just arrived at the car and intercepted the groundskeeper, and Mafalda’s husband, Anchise.  

Seeing them both crammed in the backseat, he immediately detected the tension. “What’s going on now, you two? Hannibal, get in the front. Anchise isn’t coming with us, and I need you to be my navigator,” he said, patting the window and saying something more to Anchise in Italian.

Hannibal looked pointedly at Aiden as if to say  _ see? _ , and then smiled warmly, getting out and climbing in front.

Aiden just looked incredulous, and then leaned up to talk to his dad. “What? Why?” he huffed, then put on his sunglasses, flopping back against the backseat. Rats. That wasn’t what he wanted at all and why did Hannibal think he was just playing? Okay, so he didn’t want him to like Alana, but that wasn’t the point.

The drive was pleasant but long, and they drove with the windows down, sun beating in on Hannibal’s neck as trickles of sweat travelled down the back of his shirt. Mercifully, the closer they got to the water, the cooler it became, and on the coast it was positively divine. Occasionally Hannibal found himself casually looking back at Aiden, who sat pouting with his headphones in, undoubtedly pretending to ignore him. He just smiled and continued his banter with Mr Perlman until they finally arrived.

The day was magical. The sun warmed their skin, the cool breeze invigorated them, and the conversation was intellectually unparalleled. The discoveries were exciting and profound, and Hannibal was truly happy for his old friend, knowing he’d do very well for himself with their discoveries.

As the men lowered one of the statues to the sandy beach, Hannibal crouched beside it, looking at it in reverent awe as Mr Perlman spoke behind him. He reached out, fingertips grazing over the statue’s lips, down it’s chin, before retracting his hand. Aiden had been distracted, but he happened to look right as Hannibal had done so, and it made his cock throb. Thankfully he didn’t get hard, and soon enough they left, as quickly as they’d come. They’d hiked a bit too, even calling out the other’s name. It turned out to be a better trip than even he’d realized.

When they got back, Aiden said goodbye, and jumped out of the car, running to get his bike, pedaling as fast as he could to go meet Vivian.

Hannibal was taken aback by Aiden’s urgent departure. No, he was disappointed. He wondered if they’d shared something that day, wondered if he’d stay and reflect. But youth is fickle, he thought to himself, and settled to having a drink with Mr Perlman.

***

When Aiden arrived, he was met with nothing, no one, so he went back home. Aiden couldn’t stop thinking about that little caress. Did it mean anything? Probably not, but oh how he’d wanted to trade places with the statue that received that gentle caress from Hannibal’s fingers.

***

The next day Aiden looked for Hannibal. Nothing. He was nowhere to be found. Where was he?

He asked his mom, his dad, and Mafalda. No one knew. Was he with Alana? The boy spent time playing the piano, writing his in journal, and sketching. He went out again to look for him. Still no sign. Fuck. When he had the opportunity, he snuck into his room, and started looking at his things. It was still his room, but it was changed. The boy could feel him there, as though he were a ghost haunting him by smell alone. 

When Aiden spotted a pair of shorts on folded near the bed, he went and picked them up, laying across the mattress. He placed them over his head, the seat of the garment over his nose, and inhaled deeply with a groan. Writhing his hips, he humped the mattress, lost in the aroma that Hannibal had left behind. It became all too much, and he pulled them from his face, rolling onto his back before he hastily pulled his cock from his own shorts.

He began jerking his dick, thumbing over the slit as he sniffed those shorts, moaning Hannibal’s name quietly, his jaw shifting in sheer ecstasy. Oh fuck, it was hot, and he imagined what he might do to him, how he would take him, kiss him, and want only him. He needed the older man, wanted to feel his hands on his lithe body, stroking his nipples, and fingering his virgin hole open before he would fuck him into the mattress he was on right now.

As soon as Aiden felt his balls draw up, he shivered, and used Hannibal’s shorts, the soft inner lining to finish the job. He came a few passes later, his breath coming out heavy, nostrils flared until he finally erupted inside them, soiling the fabric with his youthful seed. As soon as he was done, he realized he probably shouldn’t have done that but it was what it was. He left them on the floor after wiping himself off, and tucking his cock back in, leaving the room as quickly as possibly.

***

The next day, still no word from Hannibal, Aiden was a mess. He went to lay with his mom and dad as she read to them, rain splashing against the window, thunder rumbling. The power went out, but he didn’t move. What was the point really? As she went on, he closed his eyes, asking about the story. It was about a man who couldn’t express his love to the princess. Could he express it? He didn’t know, but knowing his dad and mom were there for him, as they’d said, meant alot. Aiden just wanted to see Hannibal again.

***

Hannibal got home late, too late. The house was quiet, the door to the bathroom closed, and even when he walked onto the balcony - no Aiden. Nothing but the sound of crickets and night birds calling for their lovers.

He took a quick shower and was about to get in bed when he spotted a pair of his swim trunks on the floor. Odd, as he was never so careless to leave them lying around, and he new Malfasa would have collected and washed them. He was about to toss them into the hamper when the scent wafting from them hit him hard.

He back peddled, taking them into the bed with him as he laid the garment on his lap and stared at it, his heart pounding in his chest. He touched the fabric, which was dry but...he lifted it to his nose and couldn’t restrain the moan that escaped his lips. There was no question to what the scent was, what this substance was covering the crotch his swim trunks.

He quickly pulled off the towel he had around his waist, laying naked atop his bed, door safely closed. His breath hitched in his throat when he took his heated flesh into his hand, already hard from the second he detected the presence of the absolutely beguiling teenager’s spend on his clothes. The filthy, beautiful boy had pleasured himself here, probably done so right in his bed. Hannibal couldn’t stop himself from moaning. He didn’t refrain from self pleasure, but he hadn’t in a few days and this tension had built up, the match lit by the display of debauchery. 

Behind his eyes he could see miles of baby smooth, pinked skin, a glistening sheen of sweat covering his torso, pink nipples pebbled from the breeze, peach fuzz leading into his shorts. Hannibal pictured Aiden jerking off, the way his body might twist and arch, lips parted, tongue darted out at the corner. He’d barely formed the image when he was coming too, spilling fast over his hand and onto his furry belly. He used a towel to clean up, not ready yet to wash or dilute the scent of the teenager from the shorts. He knew he might need it again later, and wasn’t sure he’d ever sate that hunger.

***

It was late afternoon, the hottest part of the day, and Hannibal sat lazily on the edge of the pool, hat and sunglasses on and feet in the water. He liked the sunglasses, affording him privacy when he wanted to stare at Aiden unquestioned. The night before Aiden had called Hannibal a traitor when he'd heard him come in late. He'd been awake. Just as he drifted to sleep, he thought he'd heard a...moan? A groan? He wasn't sure but that didn't change that fact that he was sure Hannibal had been with Alana. 

Today though, Aiden sat by the pool, near Hannibal, wondering if they would in fact talk. He broke the silence first.

"Mom was reading to me and Dad last night. A sixteenth century romance. It was thought provoking."

Hannibal paused and glanced over at the boy. “Was it? And what was it about?” he asked.

“About a knight that doesn't know whether to speak or die," Aiden answered, looking up at Hannibal. He then told him the name of the story, waiting to see what he might say. Would he get the hint? The subtext? Should he speak? Would Hannibal first?

“I have heard of it, but not read it. So, tell me, Aiden. Does he speak?” Hannibal ran the tip of his tongue over his lips and watched Aiden carefully.

"It's better to speak, she said but she's, um, on her guard. She senses a trap somewhere," Aiden answered. He watched the sweep of Hannibal's tongue, licking his own before continuing. "He doesn't speak in the end. He fudges."

Hannibal snorted lightly. “That seems about right. Say, Aiden, I need to go into town this morning. Why don’t you come with me?” he stood, picking up his things from beside the pool. Oh how he hoped Aiden might say yes, if only to spend more time with him.

“Right now? I mean I...yeah, sure,” Aiden answered, brushing a curl from his glasses covered eyes. His heart leapt into his throat. Time with Hannibal? Yes. It was what he wanted more than anything.

“Good. I just have to pick up my bike from Anchise. Meet you at the gate?”

“Okay,” Aiden nodded, giving a smile before he went to go get his bike.

The old Italian man was chattering away to Hannibal, and he thanked him and jogged off with his bike to catch up to Aiden. “He had to straighten the wheel, inflate the tires. I took a bit of a spill the other day I’m afraid.” he lifted his shirt to reveal a nasty cut and bruise. “Malfesa tried to put some sort of witch’s brew on it, but I’m afraid to no one’s surprise it’s not working,” he chuckled.

Aiden looked Hannibal up and down, the ‘V’ of his torso, the muscles there, the fur going down below his waistband. He was awestruck. “She likes to do that, tries her best.” He licked his lips and pulled out a pack of smokes. “Want one?”

Hannibal took one with a smile and lit it, handing it back to Aiden after taking a drag. “These are terrible for you, you know,” he said, squinting through the plume that rose above his head and blew away in the breeze.

“Says the doctor in training,” Aiden laughed, then climbed on his bike after he took a pull as well. He watched the way Hannibal’s lips wrapped around the stick, and imagined it being his cock. He had to focus. “C’mon. Don’t you want you to be late.”

After a nice bike ride, mostly quiet, they walked towards the center of town where there stood a large monument, a World War I memorial dedicated to the Battle of Piave.

“World War II? Did the Allies fight near here?” Hannibal asked Aiden before he read the plaque.

"Nope, this is World War I," Aiden said, securing his bike. He walked back and admired the view; for the teenager, that was all  _ Hannibal _ . "Only people eighty and up remember 'em."

Hannibal raised his eyebrows as he walked around to the other side of the monument. They were the only ones here, in the middle of morning on a weekday, the square was empty. “Is there anything you don’t know, Aiden?” he asked.

Aiden felt himself blushing at that, but then told himself that Hannibal was probably being sarcastic and not complimentary. “I don't know everything. Lots of things I don’t know actually. Not about the things that matter.”

Hannibal strolled to the side of the monument, taking off his glasses and hooking them on the front of his shirt. “What things that matter?”

“I think you know what things,” Aiden answered, quiet, and insecure, but loud enough that Hannibal would hear as he walked around the other way, as to give him space from the sharp pain of rejection he’d likely feel any minute.

Hannibal stopped then, turning from the monument to Aiden. The barrier of the fence was still between them, but it could've been an ocean, and the elder young man could feel his pulse quicken at how bold this all was. As vague as it was, it spoke volumes. “Why are you telling me this, Aiden?” he asked, trying to give him space, trying to stay on the other side.

“Because I thought you should know,” Aiden said, walking closer to Hannibal, circling around. “I thought you should know.” His own heart was beating faster, how would he react?

Hannibal mused on the boy’s words, felt them stab at his heart, pull at him inside, the longing in his voice made him want to take him and run away. “Because I  _ thought _ you should know. Because….I thought…. _ you should _ know,” he repeated, slowing, inflecting different words each time as his feet carried him nearer.

“Because I  _ wanted _ you to know,” Aiden said, deliberately saying it a couple more times as he neared Hannibal, removing his sunglasses to the top of his head. He looked at him, then down at his feet, kicking a small pebble there.  “I needed you to know and there's no one else I could tell this to but you.”

Hannibal found his breath coming in deeper, amber gaze roaming over the boy’s strikingly beautiful features. The pink blush of his cheek, his cerulean eyes darting over him and then shyly right back to the ground. Oh how he wanted to pull him into his arms and kiss him hard, right then and there. But he couldn’t bring himself to it, not yet.

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” he asked quietly.

Aiden looked back up at Hannibal, the faintest hint of a yes in his eyes but he didn't speak. He couldn't bring himself to. He wanted to crawl inside his chest and stay there. Hide away or run. It was in his nature but he couldn't. Didn't want to run this time.

The blond studied his face, could see the  _ yes _ right there. All that vulnerability tinted with an air of relief, like the truth was finally out, Hannibal could taste it on the air. They stood there in silence a moment, and finally Hannibal gestured at the building behind them, where his translators were, the people he’d hired to transcribe his notes and type them up in Italian.

“Wait here, I’ll be right back. Don’t go away, alright?” he said, and walked past Aiden quickly, disappearing inside.

“You know I'm not going anywhere,” he'd called out before Hannibal had went inside. As he waited, he lit a other cigarette. Where would this leave them? Hannibal hadn't said anything about his big confession.

Hannibal came out, an exasperated look on his face. When he was nearer to Aiden, he threw his hands up and rubbed his eyes. “Well, they’ve mixed up my work and don’t have it ready. They are going to have to retype the whole thing. This sets me back a whole day - I won’t have anything to work on today,” he said with a frown. He sighed as he turned to Aiden.

Aiden chewed his lower lip. “I guess I shouldn't have said anything…” He bit his bottom lip, holding his bike. He felt disappointed, Hannibal didn't seem happy, and he wondered if it was all because of what he'd said.

Hannibal eyed him and felt a stab of guilt, of worry for the poor boy. He turned to face him, dipping his chin and seeking out his eyes. “I can pretend you didn’t say it, if you like. You know...we really can’t talk about those things. You understand that right?” he asked, not wanting to hurt his feelings while at the same time holding back the terror and conflict in his chest.

Aiden felt a few emotions then. Disappointment, confusion, and elation. He’d told him. Finally. Which was a relief. But also it seemed like maybe there was something there for Hannibal.  _ We can’t talk about those things,  _ did that mean there was something Hannibal wanted to talk about but didn’t feel he could? The boy nodded and then got on his bike. He looked over his shoulder. “Are ya coming,  _ Doctor _ Lecter?” He’d be a Doctor soon enough anyway.

*******

The air seemed lighter between them, while the exchange had been slightly unusual, it was out there now, and there was no taking it back. Hannibal for one truly was glad for what Aiden had admitted. He’d been painfully aware that the boy harbored attraction for him, but when he’d recoiled at his touch the day he tried to work out a knot in his shoulder, the blond questioned his suspicions. But now, with their poignant conversation, it seemed he truly did feel something.

As they rode down the country road and the afternoon wore on, it became warmer, the sun beating down on them mercilessly. They stopped at a country house where a little old woman gave them a glass of water, but they eventually made their way to a small stream, a canopy of trees shading them perfectly.

Aiden got off his bike and immediately removed his shoes, walking into the water. He smiled and turned to Hannibal. “This is my own place. I come here to read a lot. No one knows I do. Or didn't until you,” he said, wanting him to know it was a big deal that he was telling him. “I can't even begin to count the number of books I've read here, under the trees.”

Hannibal shucked his shoes off and left them beneath a tree beside Aiden’s. He leaned down to touch the water and stepped in, recoiling and gasping. “It’s freezing,” he said, stepping closer to the boy and deeper into the water in spite of the temperature. He splashed water on his face and neck, slicking back his blond hair at the same down. “Feels good…”

“Water comes down from the mountain, makes it cold,” Aiden said, walking closer to Hannibal. He licked his lips as he stood about a foot away, grinning and looking at him through his lashes. All the boy wanted to was to kiss him, lick the water from his neck, feel his heart; he though he might explode if he got to, or if he didn’t.

Hannibal saw him staring, looking him over with a heavy gaze. “Tell me, Aiden, do you enjoy being alone?”

“I do, but I like being here with you even more. Seeing you inside of my private area…”

Hannibal’s lips curled into a smile as he watched the way the boy approached him, a mix of nervous youth and sensual confidence that seemed to draw him further and further where he knew he shouldn’t go. He laughed and looked down, for fear he pull him into his arms then and there. He walked past him, chuckling. “You’re making things very hard for me. Difficult,” he said softly.

Smirking and blushing at once, Aiden followed, splashing at Hannibal, then playfully smacked at him before he jumped on his back. “Am I?” he asked, wrapped around him like a little koala. “How about now? Is it hard still? I mean... _ difficult? _ ”

Hannibal found his hands all too easily wrapping around those skinny calves, laughing as the weight of him on his back felt all too pleasant, all too tempting, the wet, lithe boy plastered to his back. He cherished every ounce of him, even as he carried him out of the water and onto the grass, depositing him reluctantly and collapsing to the soft cool earth below. He didn’t answer more than a huffed little “yes”, and when they reached the sod he laid there, sprawled out entirely, avoiding looking right at him a few minutes until their breath slowed and the air between them grew lazy and sleepy again. The tension never left, though, it couldn’t. Even as Hannibal relaxed, he was keenly too aware of the boy sprawled beside him, every square inch of bare flesh that was exposed to the sun’s kisses.

Aiden sighed, happy, warm, and very aroused. He could feel Hannibal there, lying with all of his glory on the undeserving ground. Did it know how lucky it was to be that grass? It got to hug him, feel him nestled there, and the sun… it bathed him. How Aiden was envious then. Still, he was appreciative, even getting to be this close to him, in his own private location, it was a dream, a far cry from when they’d met initially. “I love this, Hannibal. All of this. It’s almost perfect.”

Hannibal smiled, glasses still on, and sighed in a small expression of bliss. It was divine. “What? You mean...us?” he asked, voice dangerously low and knowing even as he said it, he was tempting fate.

Smiling, Aiden hummed, stretching back to rest his hands behind his head. “Hmm… it’s not bad,” he said, wistfully, a whisper of a coy lilt to his tone. He felt his heart beat a little faster, his bare chest rising and falling. Hannibal said  _ us _ ; did he mean it how he hoped? God he wanted to think that was how he meant it, that this wasn’t all just some sort of fantasy in his mind. “Not bad at all, yanno?”

A small smile played on his lips, and he pulled his glasses off and leaned up on one elbow to look at Aiden. God, he was breathtaking, those big blue eyes and flushed cheeks, perfectly smooth chest, freckles dappled across his bare collarbone. He reached out to touch his lips, forces at play making him unable to stop himself. He felt his arm move in slow motion, the pads of his fingertips touching the lips he’d stared at so long now, soft pink pillows, so full, the crest of his pronounced cupid’s bow felt like the velvet of a rose petal.

Aiden opened his mouth, his chest heaving a little faster. He ran his tongue the pad of Hannibal’s finger, suckling there briefly before he turned his face towards him and grinned softly. His heart was erratic, his cock hardening inside his shorts. The tension around them could have been cut with a knife. Hannibal felt it too, the way the tip of the boy’s tongue tasted him causing the heat in his belly to sink lower, filling his cock slowly. He couldn’t conceal the shaky gasp he let out, turning towards Aiden and looking at his face carefully. Hannibal’s breathing deepened until he finally moved in, covering Aiden’s mouth with his own in a kiss that held barely restrained, desperate hunger.

Sitting up, Aiden leaned into the kiss, flicking his tongue slowly over Hannibal’s lips with a moan. He wrenched his fingers into the doctor-to-be’s hair, half straddling him now. He tasted like nothing he’d ever experienced, his own personal elixir, and fuck, he was hooked - had been from the start.

Hannibal gently pushed him back to gasp for air, feeling himself wanting to lose control. “Better now?” he asked with a smirk. Gods, but he could get lost in this beautiful angel, strip him bare and take him right here, in the grass, like animals. The taste still on his lips made him press down painfully on his throbbing cock.

Aiden didn’t respond, but he panted, catching his own breath too. He sat quietly for a second, contemplating, then went in to kiss him again, grasping his face, and kissing him with an urgent hunger.

As much as he wanted to give in, he couldn’t “No, no, no, no,” he crooned softly, pushing Aiden off of him. “Stop, Aiden. Stop,” he said, as much trying to convince himself to do so as he was the boy. 

Stopping, Aiden sat next to Hannibal, huffing a little pout. “Why?” he asked, looking over at him with big blue, dilated eyes. He didn’t want to stop at all. Was he being teased? Either way if that was all he’d ever get, he was grateful.

Hannibal sat up more, trying to catch his breath. He folded one leg under him, looking over at the boy once with affection, and patted his thigh. “Listen….we haven’t done anything bad yet right? I….” he sighed a little and rubbed his face. “I know myself. If I start, I won’t be able to stop. We’ve behaved. I’m normally never one to deny myself but, Aiden, you...we can’t.”

Aiden felt a sudden rush of confidence, and he pursed his lips. Without a word, he grabbed Hannibal’s groin, kneading his clearly hard cock through his shorts, looking at him coyly. It was a slight challenge, but a playful one. “No? You’re still hard,” he said, grinning, “Am I…  _ offending  _ you?”

Oh, how his body betrayed him. He knew he was fully erect, cock pulsing obscenely beneath the boy’s hand, and he let in linger too long before placing his own hand over him. Even then, he held Aiden’s palm over the outline, even being so brazen as to squeeze and rub up and down once, his breath hitching in his throat. Those lips, those tempting curls...He stopped though, and pulled his hand away, swallowing hard. “Not offending me, Aiden,” he replied gently, and tried to recover his sense. He stood then, lightheaded and wobbly for a second, and used the excuse of his injury to change the subject. He pulled his shirt up, wincing. “I think it might be getting infected…”

Aiden was still sulking, but he licked his lips and looked up at Hannibal, speaking softly when he finally did. “We can stop by the pharmacy on the way home, if ya want?” He wanted to climb him like a ladder, wrap himself around him. Even his wound was sexy. How was that possible?

“Perfect idea. Thank you, dear Aiden,” he said, climbing on his bike when they reached them again, and giving a playful smile back as he began to ride fast, the wind blowing his hair.

 


	3. Chapter 3

It was another breakfast with the Perlmans, joined by the very loudly animated conversation of a couple of the elder Perlman’s colleagues from the college, arguing rapidly back and forth in Italian, hands waving to and fro as Aiden’s parents, and everyone, looked on in silent amusement. No one would have been able to get a word in edgewise even if they wanted to. 

Without warning, beneath the table, Hannibal moved his bare foot over to the teen boy’s. He rubbed the long, defined arch of Aiden’s foot with the ball of his heel, slow massaging circular motions. Careful with his glances, he managed to catch his eye and smile innocently as he slides his forkful of sausage between his lips sensually.

Aiden’s breath hitched in his throat, though with all the chatter at the table, no one noticed, except for Hannibal, he assumed. He looked into his eyes, then watched the way the sausage went into his mouth.  _ Fuck… fuck… fuck! _ He was just so sexy, so handsome, and the boy was hard just watching him. Not to mention the way it felt having the blond god’s foot against his own; it was a secret just between the two of them, which was thrilling. When the gelato was set down in front of him, he tried to keep calm, taking a bite. That was when he leaned over the table and felt the warmth of blood start to drip from his nose, down onto his dessert. He caught the rest of it in his napkin, and quickly got up, running inside to get some ice. Sitting down in the corner, on the floor, he lolled his head back, sighing as he held the cloth to his nose.

Hannibal was startled at the sudden absence of Aiden’s warmth, but spotted the blood and looked with alarm at his mother.

“He gets them, it’s common, but you know….you should check on him,” she added with a nod, dabbing her mouth daintily with her napkin. No sooner had the boy run inside than Hannibal was on his feet and looking around for him.

He found him sitting on the floor in the kitchen, long legs sticking straight out and his head tilted back. His neck was exposed like that, so utterly tempting, that expanse of soft skin, and Hannibal sat on the ground close to him. “Was it my fault?” he asked, rubbing Aiden’s calf affectionately.

“I’m a mess aren’t I?” Aiden answered, indicating that it wasn’t Hannibal’s fault in his mind. He groaned though when his calf was rubbed like that, feeling so very undeserving of such attention from the older man. The boy reached out and ran the tips of his fingers along his neck, to the tuft of chest hair that met his neckline.

Hannibal looked down and the pale, delicate fingertips that burned like fire. “The ancients said it never hurts to bleed from time to time.” The space between them, on the floor in the kitchen, was small and somewhat cramped, and yet it was perfect to Hannibal. He slid himself closer and took the teenager’s foot in both hands, massaging sensuously, relishing the sharp intake of breath and blush that bloomed across his cheeks.

“Where’d you learn to do that? It feels so good,” Aiden moaned, treasuring Hannibal’s touch, continuing to stroke his skin, and chest hair. He loved how close they were too, and if he could, he’d just stay there with him until they were forced to get up to eat or use the bathroom.

“My grandmother in Lithuania. Apparently she had a very close friend, a Thai woman, who taught her all the pressure points. It’s a healing technique, like reflexology. You might be surprised that I’d ascribe to it, and I don’t entirely, but it doesn’t feel bad, does it?” he asked, his voice soft and rough. Aiden shook his head to let him no it didn’t, and he pressed with his thumb beneath the boy’s big toe. “See, here’s the back of your neck.” His palm travelled lower to the ball of his foot, the boy moaning quietly. “And they say, something else here,” he said with a conspiratorial grin.

“That...oh. That feels really good, Hannibal,” Aiden whispered, breathlessly, his cock twitching in his shorts. It was perfect, and he was overwhelmed with the pleasure of Hannibal’s touch. So much so that he whispered, “I think I might die from this....mmm.”

Hannibal inhaled deeply, feeling the arousal dripping off Aiden in response to his touch, and he felt himself reacting to it with carnal ardor. His mind was flooded again with his raw desire to pin Aiden to the floor and take him, and he grimaced in trying to control himself. Clearing his throat, he rubbed Aiden’s foot once more, palm trailing up his leg before he stopped and shifted himself to stand. “Come now, Aiden. Let’s get you on the couch. I’ll get you some fresh ice,” he said, taking the melted, sopping washcloth from him and wringing it out in the sink.

“Thanks,” Aiden smiled, and got up, moving to the couch. He grinned at Hannibal, watching his every move. Honestly, he just wanted more time with him, all his time, every last second of it if he could. He was hungry for the doctor to be, and in ways he’d never felt before. Stretching out, he sighed, wiggling his toes.

***

The next day Aiden went out, swimming with his friends, and when he got back the first thing he asked his mom was where was Hannibal. She didn't know. After a little spat with Mafalda over his comings and goings, the boy sat with his mother.

"You like him don't you? Hannibal?"

"Everyone likes him, I guess."

"He likes you too, he's told me."

"Really? He did? When?"

"Some time ago," she answered with a smile, stroking her son's curls.

***

The next evening, Aiden sat outside, waiting for Hannibal to return, but he didn't. Where was he? Poker or with someone else? It was torture. It lead him to his room eventually, and when he did hear Hannibal come home, he watched him in the bathroom for a moment, listening to him relieve himself. Would he come inside to see him? When he closed his door and didn't Aiden whispered, "Traitor...traitor."

***

The next day, the boy decided enough was enough. He called Vivian, and made a date. He hurried to town, and saw her there, long blonde hair flowing in the wind, and he smiled, handing her a drawing he'd made, kissing her cheek.

"Made this for you."

Vivian was flushed and overcome with the gift and the sweet way Aiden looked at her. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. “Thank you, Aiden. This is...this is the nicest thing anyone’s given me,” she gushed softly with a smile.

“You’re welcome, Viv,” Aiden grinned, and then kisses her lips softly, leading her off with him. They spent a good portion of the day together, into the night, and finally had sex. It didn’t last long, but she didn’t seem to mind. Really though, he couldn’t stop wondering about Oliver. It felt strange. He wanted to talk to him.

***

“Do you even remember last night?” Mr Perlman asked Hannibal as they sat at breakfast.

“Not particularly, but that very well may be a good thing,” Hannibal chuckled as he cracked his egg - this time perfectly.

“Well I hope at least you saved your winnings. I wish I had done that when I was your age.”

“I’m not as young as you think, you forget that,” Hannibal laughed. In reality there was a decade between them, but Aiden’s adoptive father was still a hair too young to be his biological father.

“Perhaps I do forget that, Hannibal. Or maybe you’re just very mature and I still a boy at heart,” he mused, looking thoughtfully at the blond with a smile. “At your age, I knew nothing, though I thought I had it all. That’s what separates us, and what makes you in many ways better than I was. You’re continuously open to learn. It took me ten years to admit that.”

Hannibal chewed his breakfast and took a sip of coffee. “We acknowledge our ignorance the moment we say we know everything. I will be learning even on my deathbed if I live to be an old man.”

“Today everyone simply talks and talks, they never listen,” Mr Perlman added with a nod.

“Maybe what Hannibal needs is a rest, hmm?” Annella finally chimed in, giving a reproachful look at him.

“I promise, no going out for me tonight. I’ll shower and dress and maybe we can play poker later, watch old movies. A nice night in,” Hannibal said casting a charming smile at Mrs. Perlman, who could hardly resist his good looks. She blushed and smiled back.

“A perfect plan, dear.”

***

Hannibal worked on his manuscript as promised, and was lost in thought going over it, not even noticing when Aiden neared him. Well, it would be better said that he pretended to not notice; in reality his keen nose detected the change in the air as he approached, his delicious, warm scent filling him with a lust he kept carefully concealed. He looked up with a raised eyebrow.

“Why didn’t you go into town last night? It was a very good time. Mafalda said you went swimming? Hopefully at least you rested,” he smirked.

“I dunno, thought maybe I wasn’t wanted? I had been waiting for you last night,” Aiden said, wondering if Hannibal had found the note he’d written to him and slipped under his room door. It had said, ‘ _ I can’t stand the silence, I need to talk to you. _ ’ He hoped he had gotten it. “I was restless, but okay.” He paused. “Are you going into town again this morning?”

“I am. Want to come with me?” Hannibal asked with a small smile. “Like the other day?”

“A book I ordered came in. I’d like to come with you, yeah. I mean I’m sure it wouldn’t be like the other day,” Aiden said, biting his lower lip, curling one of his long floppy curls around his finger. “You probably just want to leave that where it was.”

“Hmmm. That voice of wisdom is one of your greatest attributes. But really, tell me, Aiden, do you actually like me  _ that _ much?” Hannibal asked softly, not saying it mockingly by any means. He watched the sweet boy worry his pink, plump lip, and how he longed to do that himself.

With two raised brows, Aiden contemplated. Enough was enough. “Do I like you? Do I  _ like _ , Hannibal? Are ya kidding me? I  _ worship _ you.”

Hannibal’s eyes darkened at the admission, and his licked his lips hungrily as he looked at the boy. “I’ll get our bikes. Meet me at the gate and we’ll go,” he said huskily. Gods, did he want this boy, but could he risk an affair like this?

Aiden smiled, happy as can be. He followed the sweep of Hannibal’s tongue, then licked his own lips. The way he sounded when he spoke like that. Would it be like the other day? He hoped it would. Remembering he needed to speak, he tugged on his shirt. “Okay. Meet you there.”

Hannibal was at the gates, shirt hanging open and sunglasses perched on his nose as he waited for Aiden. When he saw him he mounted his bike and looked back at the teen with a smile. “Shall we?”

“Yeah. We  _ shall _ ,” Aiden grinned, looking at Hannibal over his glasses before he got onto his bike. The boy took off immediately, pedaling fast. Ge looked over his shoulders and called out, “Race you there!”

The blond laughed and chased after him, his strong legs pumping as he caught up easily with the boy. Still his energy made it a challenge and by the time they were nearer town, sweat dripped down the back of his neck, and he wiped his brow, tanned cheekbones ruddy from the sun and exercise. A bead of sweat ran down into the hollow of his throat, and he ran his fingers through damp hair as he hung back to try and recover.

Aiden noticed Hannibal had slowed to a stop, so he turned around and rode back to him. He got off his bike and handed over a bottle full of water. “Here,” he smiled, taking a sip first before passing. He couldn’t help but gawk at just how fucking sexy, yet still somehow elegant, Hannibal looked sweaty like that. The boy was too though, damp curls clinging to his brow, wet at the ends, at the nape of his neck. “Don’t want you to dehydrate.”

Hannibal’s eyes followed the ruby lips as they wrapped around the tip of the bottle, a few drops falling down his chin and down his neck. It was absolutely pornographic, the long swallow and the wetness glistening over his skin. He ran a hand through his hair, slicking it back and took it, tipping his head back to take a long drink. “Grazi,” he said, his eyes lingering at the wet curls clinging to the nape of his neck. He handed the bottle back and mounted his bike again to continue riding to town.

“Prego.” Aiden took a drink again after Hannibal, just to taste him in some fashion, then hopped on his bike and rode into town. When they arrived, he got off, and chained up his bike, looking at the bookstore. “I need to grab my book really fast. Something else too. Be right back.”

A moment later Aiden returned with the book, and a gift wrapped package for Hannibal. Inside was a painting of them lying on the grass at his place, music notes in sky above them--Bach. The boy had drawn it just for him and had a frame made for it, which was another reason he’d needed to come to town. Handing it over, he smiled. “For you.”

Hannibal ran his hands over the outside edges of the painting reverently, his eyes misting over with emotion, though he held himself in control. Truthfully it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever been given, simply by virtue of the fact that it came from Aiden’s hands. Even still, he took it in, noticing how regal and handsome he was depicted, how idyllic the image was. Almost dreamlike in quality. “Aiden...I don’t know what to say,” he began, clearing his throat as his amber eyes moved to the boy’s face. “This is exquisite. I’m not worthy of something so lovely. Thank you.”

Aiden smiled brightly. “You are though. You’re worthy of everything and anything you want,” he said, batting long lashes at him hopefully. He felt a stirring in his chest, in his belly. Was it love? Yes, he was falling in love. He didn’t want to be without Hannibal ever, even though they were still just friends. “I’m glad you like it.”

Hannibal looked at it more, smiling, and then handed it to Aiden. “Let’s get a little something to eat. Lunch, hmmm? Will you keep it in your backpack until we get home?” he asked. He touched Aiden’s shoulder, his palm against the thin cotton of the boy’s tee shirt, feeling the too-slight collarbone, his body still the slender, lithe frame of a youth. Aiden felt warm, almost too warm, and Hannibal’s fingertips brushed the slightest strip of sweaty skin along his neck. An incidental touch, one that anyone passing by wouldn’t look twice at, yet to Hannibal, he could feel his heart pound against his ribs at the contact. How he longed to dip his tongue into the delicate clavicle, lick the salty sweetness from his skin, taste and devour every piece of Aiden he could.

“Sure,” Aiden nodded, and put the painting into his bag. When he felt the touch from Hannibal, he stopped, all movements ceased, especially when he felt those deft fingertips on his neck. He let out a quiet but audible - at least between them - gasp, enjoying it very much. “I… I’m hungry, yeah. Starved… actually.” For Hannibal, more than anything else, but food would be good too.

As keenly tuned as his senses were, Hannibal felt that gasp and let it settle deep in his belly, relishing the pleasure it brought. Even if he couldn’t do anything about it, it was something he recorded in his memory palace, perhaps to replay later, when he was alone. His thoughts drifted then to the note Aiden had left him, and he knew he’d have to answer it soon.

They got lunch at a small trattoria, enjoying a light lunch given the warmth of the afternoon. Hannibal found he enjoyed greatly conversations with Aiden, who was wise and intelligent far beyond his years and seemed to get an equal amount of pleasure from their banter and discussions. They talked about art and music in such an easy comfortable way, he found he often would forget just how young the lad was. A result, no doubt, of growing up surrounded by adults, and his father’s academic friends no less.

When they were finished, Aiden rubbed his belly, and stretched, smiling at Hannibal. “Thanks for lunch, it was really good.”  

“You enjoy everything so fully, with such abandon. It’s a trait that gets lost as people get older, but here in Crema, there’s so much to enjoy and revel in, you almost have to indulge all your appetites and senses to fully appreciate it. Your family is a credit for raising you this way, Aiden. Too many struggle with guilt and don’t truly savor life’s pleasures,” he said unironically. Of course, he was well aware he’d been withholding his very own pleasure, though he had good reason for that. But the more time he spent with the boy, the more he questioned his judgement.

“ _ La Dolce Far Niente, _ ” Aiden rattled off in perfect Italian, grinning and waving his loose limbed hand around. “The sweetness of doing nothing. I think it applies. Savoring life’s pleasures, as you said, doing nothing but what you want to do, without fear of repercussion. Wouldn’t it be a shame to let a little thing like fear stop you from what you really  _ wanted _ , Hannibal?”  

“What a clever, cunning boy. Indeed. Life does seem to be far too short to allow a gland the size of a kidney bean to control our fates.” Hannibal was amazed that Aiden could render him very nearly speechless with his coy suggestion. Wise beyond his years and skilled at innocent manipulation. It made Hannibal admire him even more. “Shall we head back, then?” he said, rising, a smile on his face though his pride was smarting. It was a very poignant and well aimed remark the boy made.

“Thanks.” Aiden blushed at the praise, looking down at his hands before he looked back up into Hannibal’s perfect eyes. He thought he was clever, and cunning. Not a child. Not ignorant. He listened to him and contributed back. The boy had been testing, to see how Hannibal would react, and also to try to drive the point home. He was glad it had been well received. As the doctor to be stood, the boy let his foot brush against his calf, his socked foot, temporarily free from his shoe. He swallowed and nodded, smiling. “Okay, yeah, sure. That's a good idea.”

The contact, however brief, went straight to Hannibal’s groin, and he turned to look into Aiden’s eyes, his own burning with passion. Did he have any concept of his own power? Any idea what he held over Hannibal, how he’d possessed his senses in every way? Hannibal mounted his bike as they made their way back, his vision following Aiden’s form as he too did the same: long legs, sun kissed and with the faintest hint of peach fuzz beginning to cover them, all the way up to the curve of his ass on his bike seat.

***

The next morning, after their day out together, Aiden woke up with a stretch. He’d wanted more time with Hannibal the night prior but due to unexpected guests at their home, he’d been forced to entertain. He’d put on a good face at least and then after all had been said and done, he’d seen Vivian briefly. It just wasn’t the same with her, and he’d never even done more than kiss Hannibal. It just didn’t compare. 

When he was lucid, Aiden walked over, preparing to go to the bathroom when his foot touched paper, making it slide over the hardwood. He looked down and picked it up immediately. The note was from Hannibal.

_ Come to my room at midnight. Tonight. - H _

Midnight seemed so far away now, but he smiled, and went to get dressed. When he was ready, he padded downstairs and outside to have breakfast, blue eyes scanning for Hannibal right away. “G’Mornin’.”

“Good morning, Aiden. I trust you’re feeling rested? You appear quite so,” he said with a smile, a slight gleam in his eye as he shared a look with the young man. He knew just from the blush in his cheek, he’d gotten his note.

“I’m… yes. I slept pretty good. Pretty well.” Aiden blushed deeper, seeing the way Hannibal was looking at him. What was going to happen at midnight? Well, he had an idea, and he was both excited and nervous all at once. “Um so did you sleep well?”

Hannibal nodded and grinned over at Malfasa, and the older woman blushed and filled his cup with fresh coffee, giving him a look. “I did, in point of fact. I seem to be sleeping like a baby in your room, Aiden. I hope the bed in your room is as good,” he chuckled, biting his lip before taking a sip of the hot liquid.

“It’s alright. Not uncomfy, but not as good as the one in my room, where you sleep,” Aiden said, hinting that he’d rather be sleeping with Hannibal. He knew he’d get it, while everyone else would just think he was complaining about having had to give up his room.

Hannibal remembered how he’d looked that day he’d walked in on him. How many times he’d imagined him just on the other side of the wall, touching himself and picturing Aiden, remembering their kiss, how his hand felt gripping his hardness that day in the field. He arched a brow at the boy and continued eating. “Have a lot of plans today?” he asked.

“Nothing exciting. Maybe go swim, or read. Need to finish a drawing I started,” Aiden said, taking a bite of his egg. Everything seemed like the volume had been turned down. The only amplified thing was Hannibal. That was his sole focus really. “Sort of just going to be a keep myself busy kind of day,” he smirked, then wrapped his rosy lips around the glass bottle of water, keeping his eyes on the older man. “You?”

“I have a few meetings in town, actually quite a busy day ahead of me. I wish I could stay behind and swim.I’d love to see what you draw though, Aiden. You’re exceptionally good, as I’ve said before,” Hannibal said, his eyes lingering conspicuously long on Aiden’s lips. The others weren’t paying attention, and beneath the table, he stretched long legs, brushing his bare foot on Aiden’s calf. The temptation was nearly too much to bear.

Aiden’s breath hitched after he swallowed his bite of food. Midnight was just too far away. He ran his tongue over his lips, grinning at Hannibal. “Thanks. Wish you could too honestly,” he said quietly, looking at his watch to see just how long until the hour was upon them.

Amber eyes followed the sweet little pink tongue as it traced the outline of his ripe, ruby lips. Warmth washed up Hannibal’s alpine cheekbones and he looked down at his food then, knowing the desire raging through him was so close to running riot. “Soon enough,” he said quietly, under his breath, almost as though he was trying to convince himself as much as anyone.

To sweeten the moment, or perhaps make things  _ harder _ , Aiden ran his foot up Hannibal’s calf, to his thigh, dipping his toes just inside the loop of the older man’s shorts. He continued eating, a nod given to the comment uttered under the doctor to be’s breath, and felt his cock twitch. The boy knew he’d just have to jack off. It would also help with him coming too soon, later, if they…. Or well, at least he hoped. “Mhm.”

Hannibal thickened at the contact, barely holding back a gasp which he tried to conceal behind his cup of coffee. He wrapped his big hand around the top of Aiden’s foot and held it right there, pressed against the ridge of his length, separated only by a thin layer of linen that comprised his white shorts. He held the boy’s eye contact heatedly before releasing him, squeezing affectionately as he did. “I’m sure we’ll both have a productive day,” he quipped with no small amount of irony.

“I think so, yeah,” Aiden managed, his tone laced with want. The feel of Hannibal’s cock through those shorts, his hand on his foot, it was nearly enough to make him come in his own pants then and there, but he didn’t. Instead, he coughed, and took another bite, grinning at the older man around the rim of his glass. Fuck, why was time moving so slowly, he wondered.  

Hannibal waited for his erection to calm itself - difficult to do under the circumstances with the cause of his situation sitting right across from him - but he finished his coffee and rose finally. If he was to make it through the day, he’d have to get a grip on himself as it were and get out of the line of sight of the irresistible boy. Carrying his dishes to the sink, when they all went back inside, he smiled at Mafalda and then at Aiden. “Well, I will return later, don’t get into any trouble then, alright Aiden?” he said with a wink.

“Not planning on any trouble. Not this early in the day anyway,” Aiden grinned, blushing and looking at Hannibal through his lashes. He nodded though, and gave Mafalda his dishes to clean, then leaned against the counter, absentmindedly mouthing the end of his sunglasses, tongue swirling around the hard plastic as he stared. “You either, okay, Hannibal?”

The doctor-to-be cursed under his breath, inaudible but for a whisper as he was mesmerized watching the path Aiden’s tongue took, the brief flash of bubblegum pink as he pursed damp, red lips around the stem of his eyewear. He glanced back at their housekeeper, distracted momentarily with dishes, and boxed Aiden in for a second against the wall, leaning close to whisper. “Don’t be late.  _ Buonasera, _ ” he said, his breath hot against the boy’s ear, and he turned on his heel with a placid smile and left.

Aiden let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding when Hannibal left, gooseflesh covering his skin. He went promptly to his temporary room and masturbated. God why wasn’t it midnight yet? Buonasera indeed.

 


	4. Chapter 4

The day passed by as slow as any the boy could remember, but he did what he could to stay busy. Vivian came by, he ate her out, and she jerked him off again, but he decided afterwards that it would be the last time he’d see her. It didn’t feel right honestly, but at least he’d gotten to get off twice so it might help out experience and longevity wise. After a shower, the boy looked at his watch for the umpeenth time and took a deep breath. It was midnight. 

He walked through the bathroom, and knocked on Hannibal’s door, just wearing a tight baby blue t-shirt and khaki colored shorts. “H-Hannibal?”

Hannibal turned, standing in the doorway of his open patio, clad only in an open shirt and yellow shorts. “I thought perhaps you’d changed your mind,” he said. The room was dark, save the moonlight that came in with a light breeze that barely offered relief from the heat. He approached him, reaching behind to close the door.

“Changed my mind? Not a chance. Of course I came,” Aiden said softly, quietly, canting his head up to look at Hannibal. He was hot, and it felt like his skin was on fire as he looked at the man in front of him. He looked so handsome by the light of the full moon. Then again, he looked good all the time. The boy reached out and touched Hannibal’s arm, his toes reaching out to brush his as well. “I-I’m nervous.”

Hannibal brought a hand up to cup Aiden’s cheek, drifting down to his jaw. He smiled softly, warm amber gaze burning into heavy-lidded, cerulean eyes. He slipped an arm around his waist, pulling him closer. “Don’t be nervous...may I hug you?”  he asked, heat rolling off the boy in waves.

“Yes please,” Aiden whispered in answer, his arms going around Hannibal’s neck instinctively. He smiled, his skin totally flushed, curls scattered in his baby blue eyes as his cock pressed hard against his shorts. He couldn’t believe this moment was at last here. “Will you kiss me again? God I wanna kiss you.”

Suddenly holding him like this, in his arms, felt almost overwhelming. Hannibal lifted him, picking him up and turning him around towards the bed. He hummed a wordless assent and pressed his full lips against Aiden’s, tongue tasting that lush bottom lip that had been tormenting him for weeks. Pulling away, he gently moved a stray ringlet that hung in the boy’s face. “I’ve wanted to kiss you again since that day,” he confessed quietly, smiling. “But, you know that.”

“Then why’d you make me wait,” Aiden murmured, breathlessly as he licked his lips. He suddenly wrapped his leg around Hannibal’s grinding up against him as he grew a bit bolder. Still demure, but he felt that urgency, that need that had been building for so long. “You know what? It’s okay, it doesn’t matter… I just… please. I want this. This makes me happy,  _ you _ do.”

Hannibal ran a large hand under Aiden’s thigh, pulling it up higher, and he kissed him harder, licking into his mouth with all the pent up longing and desire he’d held in restraint. He almost fell backwards onto the bed a moment, stumbling as he pulled the boy’s weight too far to one side, and in the moment he let go, Hannibal pulled his own shirt off his shoulders quickly, not at all willing to stop touching this beautiful creature for even a second. “Does it, then? Good…”

“Yeah…” Aiden moaned softly, taking his shirt off then too, his nipples hard and rosy, just a few freckles in various spots, no hair anywhere save for a couple around the pink pebbles on his chest. His shorts tented obscenely, and he started to writhe against the older man, his fingers roving over his chest, through the thicket of hair there. It was all too much and not enough, he wanted to crawl inside the oon to be doctor’s chest and just stay there always. “Hannibal….”

The blond sat back on the bed, hands roaming up every inch of exposed skin, palms skimming flesh as though he was afraid he’d vanish. He fasted his lips against a hard little nipple, worrying it with a helpless moan. He lifted one arm over Aiden’s head and buried his nose in a furry armpit - the only place thus far on his body lush with dark hair. “Gods…” he gasped, his senses crying out for more and more and more of the teenager.  

“Oh… Mm, Hannibal,” Aiden panted, his nostrils flaring with the tell tale signs of his immense arousal. He straddled Hannibal’s legs, bracing himself on strong shoulders as his hips worked, grinding back and forth against his lap. He could feel his erection under his ass, and he wondered if it would hurt. He’d never as much as even stuck his finger inside himself there, but he knew he needed to join with the man he was in love with. Nothing with Vivian or any of other girl had felt like this before.

Hannibal felt too hot all at once, his own thickness straining against his shorts, and he wiggled backwards enough to pull them off. In the process he jostled Aiden off his lap, but no sooner had he thrown the garment off then he was yanking Aiden’s off as well. He pulled the boy back over to straddle his lap, straining up to plunder his mouth, the urgency of simply wanting to feel skin on skin overpowering him. “Want you...want you so much, Aiden.”

Aiden was bare under his shorts, so he sat nude atop Hannibal’s cock now, the shaft resting between his cheeks. It felt so good, and was almost enough to make the boy come then and there. He could feel he was large, just by how it laid under him. “I… I want you too, Hannibal. I’ve wanted you since I first saw you. We wasted so much time getting here, but I’m glad we’re here now.” With those words spoken, he plunged his tongue into the warm cavern of the doctor to be’s succulent mouth. It was like heaven, or nirvana, either way he tasted better than anything he’d _ ever _ savored.

Hannibal groaned, his cock rutting between the teen’s plump ass cheeks as he rolled his hips up. The uncut tip leaked pre come, making the slide wet as Hannibal held Aiden’s face in both hands, suckling his tongue and exploring his mouth. “Fuck,” he exhaled, the word a shock from his lips, where normally he was so eloquent and well spoken, he was at once completely lost in lust. “We are. We are fully here. Aiden...do you truly want this? Because we can’t go back….”

“I want it,” Aiden blurted out quickly, no doubts, no hesitation. Only a bit of nervousness. Either way he was more than ready. Hearing that curse word from Hannibal only turned him on more and he began to move back and forth over the older man’s cock, trying to not do it awkwardly. He hoped this was the right way. “I want you. This. Please.”

Hannibal knew he’d have to take his time preparing this sweet young thing. He also knew it would make that preparation so much easier if he had come first. Maybe a few times. Hannibal yearned to hear more of his begging, and planned to play him like the beautiful instrument he was. “As you wish, my beauty. Lay back,” he said, guiding Aiden to the mattress as he continued to kiss him.

Aiden did as bidden, and he rested his head on the pillow, his legs instantly going around Hannibal’s hips as he kissed him back heatedly. He would let him guide him, let him lead the way, since he had no idea what to do in this sort of a scenario. Not saying another word, he moaned, his blue eyes locked onto amber, as the moon shone through the window, a cool breeze moving the curtains gently.

Hannibal looked down as Aiden lay under him, cheeks flushed pink, his curls around his head like a halo on the pillow. He ran his palms down his smooth, flawless skin and lay on top of him to kiss him more, tongue exploring his hot mouth and moving down, lips sucking wetly along his jawline, down his neck, across his chest and down, down between his legs. As he nosed beneath his balls, he inhaled deeply, the scent of him flooding his senses. The teenage boy smelled of clean sweat, woodsy muskiness, and something uniquely young and delicious. He was utterly enchanted and he pressed his tongue along the length of his cock, already dripping with clear pre come.

Sucking in a sharp breath, Aiden’s hand went to the back of Hannibal’s head. He was so responsive to the older man already. The boy moved his hips, arching off the bed as his toes wiggled, and heart raced. “Oh, shit….Hannibal-” he moaned, his eyes watching the handsome doctor-to-be intently. He looked absolutely debauched like this, and the teen thought he might explode then and there. Fortunately, he didn’t, which is good because that would have been very embarrassing. “That...Mm....that feels so good.”

Long strands of blond hair fell across Hannibal’s forehead and he sucked the top between his lips, lapping over the slit and swallowing the teen’s slender cock down to the root, nose buried in the nest of curls there. His slid a finger between his cheeks, just tapping the pad of one fingertip against the hot opening, not pressing any deeper. Popping off with a wet sound, he grazed his teeth over Aiden’s inner thigh, looking up through hooded eyes at him. “I plan to make you come a great many times tonight, eventually on my cock, understand?” he whispered, before descending over him once more, devouring like he’d only fantasized about until now.

“I do,” Aiden whispered back, his body ablaze with the flames of passion. He spread his legs wider, his balls falling between them as he moaned in sheer unbridled ecstasy. The way Hannibal was partaking of him was astounding really, and he felt so utterly worshipped he could barely see straight. It was a struggle still, to not come, but he managed so far. That was until Hannibal took him down again. He came then, hot and thick, without much warning save for a clench of his hand in the doctor to be’s hair. “Hannibal-!”

Hannibal drank from him like a starving man, the salty spend as delicious as he’d imagined, reminding him of the day he’d discovered what Aiden had done with his swim trunks. He moaned, greedily lapping even past the point of oversensitivity, but even after climax he felt Aiden remain hard, and Hannibal looked up at him, eyes blood red and darkened. “Perfection, ahh yes beautiful,” he murmured. He pulled a bottle of lubrication from the side table and poured the clear fluid over his fingers, letting go of his cock for the moment as he gently, finally breaching with the tip of his index finger. “Breathe and relax,” he whispered softly, knowing this would take time. He was in no rush. It was more important to him that Aiden thoroughly enjoy this.

Aiden did as bidden, and took a deep, relaxing breath, knowing this would hurt, he just knew. But he was also aware that after a little while it would feel really, really good. It would take some time though, and that was fine. When he looked into those sexy, fierce eyes, all that could be managed was a whimper of desire. God he was so hot. How was anyone that sexy? The teens heart pounded, his skin forming goosebumps and he his toes wiggled again, heels pushing down into the mattress as his head lolled back into the pillow. “Mm… Hannibal…”

Slowly, Hannibal slid his long finger inside, working it in and out in a building rhythm until he felt Aiden’s body relax into it. Steadily he penetrated him with a second finger, feeling the resistance there melt away over the course of what could have been minutes or hours. As he pushed deeper, he kneaded Aiden’s balls with his free hand, brushing his lips over his cock and beginning to suckle the tip. Soon, he located the little hard nub deep inside, and brushed circles over it, eager to see the boy’s reaction for the first time. “Hmmm?”

Aiden moaned louder than he meant to, all but coming off the bed when he felt that spot inside pressed. Fucking hell it felt so so good. He couldn’t even begin to express how much. “H-hannibal,” he cried out again, his breath coming faster as he was finger fucked open. It wasn’t hurting now, on the contrary, it was amazing. “Oh...fuckin’....fuck, please don’t stop, please.”

The sweet, broken pleas made Hannibal ache painfully between his legs, the need nearly tearing him apart, yet he stayed the course, taking the opportunity to add more lube and a third finger. Twisting his wrist, he bent the tip of one knuckle to stroke over his prostate as he sucked his cock. The next step was to get Aiden to associate the immense pleasure with being anally penetrated. By the time he was done with him, he wanted the boy to crave penetration, to ache for his cock and want it night and day. He knew with the boy’s quick refractory period he’d easily pull another orgasm from him before he finally had him open enough to fuck him. “My fingers are still not as big as my cock, Aiden. You’re almost ready for me though. Does it hurt, love?”

“Burned at first… but not now… oh it feels so good now,” Aiden whimpered, moving his hips wantonly, feeling another orgasm churn in his taut belly, down to his balls. He looked back at Hannibal, licking his lips and then biting it. One thing was for sure, he could tell the older man really cared for him to work him open like this, to take his time and savor him. The boy felt the same way, even if it was a new feeling. How would he ever stand to see him go? He wouldn’t think of that now. Back on track, he felt the pleasure build and build, finally his cock exploded again, his hole squeezing Hannibal’s fingers as he moaned his name like a prayer. “Hannibal!”

Like a glutton, Hannibal knew his appetite for this god of a boy would never be sated, and he licked him clean, savoring his climax like a decadent treat. He pumped his fingers in harder, and then crawled up the bed, draping his broad frame over Aiden to kiss him deeply. “That was so good, so good my beauty. Now I need to be inside you, hmm?” he said, slathering a generous amount of lube over his thick, olive shaft. He tapped the fat head over Aiden’s hole and slowly began pressing in, gasping harshly at the impossible constriction as he breached his tight little ring of muscle.

Aiden’s hands scrambled for purchase amongst the soft sheets, and then up Hannibal’s back, to his shoulders. He wasn’t sure where to grab, but he needed to hold on because the older man’s cock was much larger than he’d imagined. He’d yet to even touch it yet. It didn’t matter because he could  _ feel  _ it and wow. There were certainly no words now--there hadn’t been before either but this was something else. Gasping, he kissed the doctor-to-be, wrapping his legs around his hips. “H-hannibal… oh god…”

Hannibal contemplated all the things he wanted to do with this gorgeous teenager, but knew even with his stamina he couldn’t last if he’d let Aiden touch him. No, right now he needed to be inside him, and he thrust deeper, stilling his hips as best he could and sweating under the tight velvety heat. “Gods, Aiden,” Hannibal whispered, lips pressed against his neck as the sweat dripped down from long, wet tendrils.  

The boy knew they’d have more than just this one time to do stuff, or well, he hoped. Really though, he couldn’t be sure. What if Hannibal wouldn’t want him after this? Either way he was glad things had went down as they had, that the doctor to be had taken the lead. Especially since this was all new to him. He ran his fingers up Hannibal’s biceps, along the curve of his shoulders, to the sides of his neck, holding him there. “Mm, Hannibal, y-you feel so good,” he whispered back, his head craning to the side so that he would give him more room to keep doing that.

The blond could tell from how quickly the boy had hardened again that he was enjoying it, but it gave him no small measure of relief to hear it from his lips. Taking the affirmation to mean he was ready for more, he began slowly rocking in and out, bearing down to push in fully with each forward thrust. The boy was impossibly tight. Hannibal kissed his neck, sucking over his pulse and relishing the way it throbbed hard and fast beneath his lips. “As do you, my beauty,” he whispered in a rough voice.

Aiden felt like he was lost in a dream, and if that was true, he never wanted to wake up. The way the lines blurred between them, how they became one together, it was beautiful. He slipped his fingers once more through Hannibal’s strands, keeping him over his neck as the other roved all over the older man’s form, feeling him out any place he could reach. The teen committed each curve, each muscle to memory, not wanting to forget any detail, as his heart raced harder, breath quickening. “Yeah, oh just like  _ that _ . I love this…”

_ And you _ , Aiden thought to himself.

Hannibal’s muscles flexed as he worked over Aiden, licking up the sweat that collected in the hollow of his throat and rolling his hips a little faster. He pushed as deep as he could with every thrust, making sure his thick cockhead brushed the boy’s prostate each time.He leaned their foreheads together, looking into Aiden’s eyes as he moved inside him, his senses so keenly tuned to every sigh and moan, the most minute movement registered as he wanted nothing more than to bring this beautiful boy pleasure. “You feel so perfect Aiden, so good, I’ve wanted this so long, so long, from the first moment I saw you. I wish I hadn’t….waited so long…” he grunted, tasting Aiden’s mouth again, sharp teeth grazing over his ripe lip.

“I wanted it too. I wish we hadn't either but-” Aiden moaned again, sweeping his tongue with Hannibal’s, keeping blue-eyes locked onto amber. He felt on fire, his body crying out for the man inside of him. It was so passionate, so intimate, and he never wanted it to end. “But at least were here now.”

Hannibal was murmuring in Lithuanian, curses and desperation at the sublime feel of his young lover’s body. He held himself up to one side on his elbow and gripped Aiden’s cock, stroking it fast. “Will you come again for me? Prašau, Prašau, Mylimasis,” he said, voice rough and accent thick as honey against Aiden’s earlobe.

Aiden didn’t know what it meant but fuck it sounded so sexy. It made him shudder, gooseflesh covering his skin as he mewled and moaned. He ran his fingers through Hannibal’s chest hair, around to his back and down to grip his ass. “Yes… oh yes, I’m…” it was all he got out and then the boy was coming yet again, his body spent from the pleasure, worn out in the best way. Milky come spurted out of his cock then, and gasped, his chest rising and falling with each sound from his lips before he kissed them into the doctor in training’s succulent mouth. “Hannibal, mm, fuck, baby-”

It was all Hannibal could do to wait a few seconds before he too erupted, flooding Aiden’s ass with his thick load. The boy’s first orgasm with a cock in his ass, and he was Hannibal’s, all and only his. He wanted him mind, body and soul. He had no idea how he would ever say goodbye, but didn’t want to think of it right now as he shook with the force of his climax. “Aš tave myliu,  Aš tave myliu, Aiden Aiden Aiden,” he chanted, hands gripping the boy and leaving bruises on his pale skin.

Again Aiden had no idea what that meant, but he liked the sound of it. Panting, he embraced Hannibal, all lithe limbs wrapped around his lover. He kissed his shoulder, his neck, licking the sweat there, and made his way to his lips, slowly laving their tongues together. “Hannibal… I…” he trailed off, afraid to say what he was feeling, unaware that he’d just been told he was loved in the doctor to be’s native tongue. All he knew was that he didn’t want to lose him, not now, not ever.

Hannibal snaked his tongue inside Aiden’s mouth, kissing between harash pants. “I love you. It means, I love you, my beloved, treasure,” he said quietly, nibbling Aiden’s lips and sighing. He couldn’t help himself. He was irrevocably in love.

“I love you too,” Aiden whispered, tightening his grip on Hannibal. He couldn’t believe that such a god could love him. Who was he? No one. Just a clumsy teenager, and yet he was loved. It was the best feeling in the whole world. The boy kissed him again, curling around him once they were on their sides in bed. “I am lucky.”

“Well, we both are if you insist. You’re a wonder, Aiden. You’re more beautiful than any sculpture or painting I’ve ever seen, did you know that?” he asked softly, brushing wet curls from his face and staring in adoration.

Aiden felt a shiver run down his spine at the words and touches from Hannibal. He smiled and gazed back into those striking eyes. “I didn’t, but thanks. I guess I do now,” he blushed, and kissed Hannibal again. “You’re handsome too though. Like some sort of Lithuanian god. I’d worship at your altar, day and night.”

***

They made love all night that night, and the next day, but the following, Hannibal was with Aiden’s father, or so he assumed, which left him a bit bored. He went up to his private place in the attic, and laid down on the mattress there, listening to the radio for a bit. The boy had brought a peach with him to snack on and he took a small bite, licking it. It was soft, wet, and juicy, which gave him ideas. What might it be like to top Hannibal? He’d had the quickie with Vivian, but that was different. Maybe he could practice?

The teenager pressed his fingers inside the fruit, making a hole there, and put it on his cock. His hips began to jerk, and oh fuck it felt amazing. He didn’t let himself think of what he was doing in that moment, he just enjoyed it, until he finally came, his spend collecting at the bottom of the peach, the part he’d not hollowed completely. Setting that aside, he hummed, and closed his eyes on the mattress, falling asleep without having meant to.

Hannibal looked everywhere for his lovely boy, finally wandering into the attic. That’s where he found him, fast asleep on the small mattress there. He paused to simply watch the rise and fall of his bare chest, eyes tracing every mole and freckle adoringly. He licked his lips, moving closer until he reached the edge, and he sat down, trying not to wake him but he just had to touch and taste. He leaned over, pressing a kiss to the delicate collarbone and moving down his sternum.

Aiden woke up with stretch, then a moan when he realized that Hannibal was there. “Hey…” he whispered, his voice a little rough from his nap. He ran his fingers through Hannibal’s hair, forgetting about the peach for a minute. It felt so good, to wake up like this and his cock grew hard right away, leaking against his skin under the shorts he wore.

“Hello, beautiful one,” Hannibal whispered softly, trailing kisses down the smooth torso and the soft, light fuzz beneath his belly button. He smelled something, of course, and tasted it with each kiss, the faint hint of peach. Tugging down the waistband of his shorts, Hannibal’s tongue lapped at the side of the boy’s quickly filling cock, and took the tip on his mouth with a moan. And there it was, strong and clear, the taste of Aiden mixed with peach juice. He pulled off with a wet pop and smirked at him. “What did you do?” he asked, lips quirking up at the ends.

The moaning turned to a shiver, and Aiden licked his lips, looking at the peach, and then at Hannibal. “I… um… nothing. I didn’t…” He trailed off, embarrassed, turned on, and also sad under all of that. Sad because there was only a little bit of time before the doctor to be would have to leave. At least that had been the initial timeline.

Hannibal’s line of sight followed to a very violated-looking piece of fruit, or what was left of it. With a smile he reached over and plucked it up, turning it in his palm and seeing a dribble of white come dripping from the center. “Oh, my delightful, wicked, darling boy,” he began, bringing it nearer and inhaling deeply, the debauched aroma of his treasured one’s essence.

“I’m… I’m sick aren’t I?” Aiden asked, his tone low. When he saw Hannibal nearing it to his face, he reached out his hand to gently grab his wrist. “Please don’t do that….”

“I wish everyone were as sick as you. We are just alike, you know that? And I can hardly resist partaking of the evidence of your pleasure, since I wasn’t able to witness firsthand…: he said, bringing the fruit nearer his lips.

Aiden tried to get the fruit from Hannibal, almost desperately so. “Please don’t. Why are you doing this, y-you can’t,” he said, not really upset over the fruit but it was an outlet.

Hannibal’s eyes widened at his protest. “Do you not know by now darling how much I long for every single drop of you, every thing that comes from your body?” The despair and anguish in the boy’s eyes broke Hannibal’s heart. “What’s wrong, my love? What?”

The boy started sobbing then, collapsing against Hannibal’s chest in a drawn out wail. He shook from it, happy on one hand that his lover wanted him so much, but what was the point if this was all going to end soon? “Hannibal…” Aiden began, taking deep breaths, his chest rising and falling as hot tears spilled down his cheeks. “I… I don’t want you to go. I can’t bear the thought of losing you. I love you so much.”

Hannibal set the fruit down, wrapping his arms around Aiden and rubbing his back. He tucked his chin down, burying his nose in Aiden’s hair and trying to soothe him. “Aiden….Aiden, no. Don’t do this. Let’s just enjoy the moments we have now, Aiden,” he whispered, kissing his downy curls. In truth, he didn’t know what he would do. The summer was rapidly coming to an end, and he had a job ready and waiting for him in Baltimore.

“Okay,” Aiden whispered, trying to dry his eyes, even if it was hard. Each day that passed was wonderful, but also bittersweet, because it was leading them to the inevitable end of their time together. The boy inhaled Hannibal’s clean, manly scent, and found a measure of comfort there, his eyes closed to fully take him in from his aroma, to the feel of those strong arms wrapped around him. “I’m sorry.”

“No need for apologies, Mylimasis. Did you know  _ Mylimasis _ means  _ Beloved _ in Lithuanian? And  _ Aš tave myliu  _ means  _ I love you _ . I said this the other day and meant it Aiden.” He stroked down the boy’s back soothingly, fingers feeling every bone of his vertebrae and down to the small of his back. He didn’t know how he would do this, what he would do, but he didn’t want to think of it. Hannibal was practical and rational in all things, but he knew when it came to love, there was no reason.

“I wondered what that all meant,” Aiden sniffled, and kept his face in Hannibal’s neck. He didn’t want to leave from that spot. He inhaled his scent again and sighed happily, or at least it helped  temporarily. “I love you too, Hannibal. I mean it as well. I just…” he trailed off, remembering Hannibal didn't want to talk about it and maybe there wasn’t any point. Time would tell.

“Don’t lose hope, my love. I don’t know what will happen, but I know I don’t want to let go of you.” He held Aiden close to his chest, gently rocking him. “I’ve yet to speak to your father, but I believe he knows. Your mother and him love you very very much. I’m just...I don’t want to make any promises I cannot keep, darling.” Hannibal lifted the beautiful boy’s tear-stained face and kissed him gently.

“I won’t ever give up on you, or us,” Aiden said, kissing Hannibal again. He hugged him tighter, kissing him with passion he’d never felt before now, and met his eyes when he went to take a breath. He couldn’t lose him, how would he go on, if he did? No.. he would wait and see how it all played out. “Mom asked me if I liked  you, then also said you told her you liked me some time ago. So yeah, I think they know.”

Hannibal nodded and smiled sagely. “Yes, I thought she might. That woman has a sharp sense. I feel as though your father won’t be as disapproving as most would be. But tell me, Aiden, what of your future? Would you want to make your life in Baltimore? It’s not the idyllic wonderland of Crema. It’s worlds away.” He kissed each finger of Aiden’s hand tenderly as though they were made of priceless china.

“She’s really smart, and dad is really loving,” Aiden agreed, then plopped back down on the mattress, on his side, looking up at Hannibal. “I would if it meant I was with you. I’ve always sort of had this want to explore you know? To roam around to different places. I would like to go back to the states, maybe write and draw there.” He grinned at the older man. “Why do you ask?”

Hannibal chuckled deep in his throat, reclining on the mattress, leaning back and stretching out long limbs. “And why do you think I ask, dear boy? Because, you might perhaps join me? I have a position waiting for me at Johns Hopkins when I return. But it would be quite a thing to move, you know? You might like it though, never know, hmm?”

Aiden toppled over on Hannibal then and peppered kisses all over his handsome face, holding him with a love struck grin. “Yes! I will like it. I’ll  _ love _ it because it would be with you. You really want me to come with you? I…” It was unbelievable. The boy was in awe, totally caught off guard but in a wonderful way. He wanted to go with him, and hell, he’d follow the man anywhere. “I want to go with you. It’s not even a question that needs any thought.”

Hannibal laughed at the excited youth, their bare chests pressed up against each other as the blond pulled him on top to kiss him. “I want you to as well. Even if it’s just to see if you like it. You’d be free to go if you wanted, you know?” he said in a more serious voice. “You’re very young, and people change, feelings change. You’ll have new experiences, and you don't know how you’ll react.”

“I am young… but I know that I love you, Hannibal. I need you to trust me. Trust my heart, not my age,” Aiden said, giving Hannibal a serious look. He meant it to his very marrow. “I mean people even marry young, I’m not saying that, but just that love can be felt and understood at an early age. I want you. Only you.” Aiden followed it up with a kiss, stroking Hannibal’s cheek.

Hannibal’s heart thudded at the mention of marriage, but he knew the beautiful lad couldn’t know fully what that meant, wise beyond his years as he was. Perhaps in time though. It was far too soon for that yet. “And I want none but you, Aiden. None but you.” he tenderly caressed his face, licking into his mouth and exploring with a hungry moan. He could still taste the lingering sweetness of peaches on his tongue.

“H-h-hannibal,” Aiden whimpered, his pubescent voice cracking a little as he did. He ran his fingers through the sides of Hannibal’s hair, rolling his hips down into him, nipples brushing. His heart beat faster, skin pebbled with arousal, and he knew that what they had was better than anything he’d ever experienced. “Only you…”

Hannibal rolled over, pushing Aiden onto his back and pinning him down, aggressively plundering his mouth as his own animal lust merged with his desperately growing love for him. Roughly shucking off his own shorts, he kicked them to the floor and tugged off the boy’s at the same time. “Yes, Mylimasis, only you…”

Aiden spread his legs and ground his hips before wrapping limbs around the doctor to be. He moaned almost whorishly, wanton and ready for Hannibal always. “Please… fuck me again, make love to me. I need you, Hannibal.”

The blond was only too willing and eager for that, grabbing a bottle of lube from the floor - they’d made this little space in the attic the site of a few heated couplings already - and slicked himself up, pushing one creamy white thigh up to expose the boy’s pink pucker. He slid the pad of his finger over him teasingly a few times before sinking inside. Curling the long, thick digit, he pressed deeper. “Are you still ok, in spite of all our activity?” he asked, but noticing how hard the boy was seemed to answer the question for him. He tenderly kissed his belly as he worked him open gently.

“I’m okay, I’m better than okay,” Aiden whispered, quick to bounce back being an emotional teenager, but more than that, the talks of him getting to go be with Hannibal had solidified his being alright once more. He groaned, sucking in a sharp breath through flared nostrils, his fingers raking down the older man’s back as he was opened like a flower. “Oh that feels so good.”

Pushing a second and third finger in, Hannibal twisted his wrist and grazed the firm nub inside him. “You know no matter how much we do this, I want you as much as the first time,” he said, his voice cracking with need. Panting against Aiden’s long, smooth neck, he pumped his hand in and out of him, savoring every little moan and gasp from the beautiful, lithe boy.

“Same here, Hannibal. I want to know every part of you,” Aiden managed, his arms going around his neck as sweat beaded on his skin. “Please fuck me… I need you inside me,” he pleased, moving his hips in desperation.

Hannibal needed him desperately, wanted to feel the tight heat of his boy, the one he’d lusted after for so long, and he poured the clear fluid over his thick, olive cock, stroking himself from root to tip. Kneeling between Aiden’s thighs, he pulled him up, rutting over the twitching little pucker. He tugged back, pulling the foreskin down, and pushed inside, cursing in Lithuanian at the ring of muscle that tried fruitlessly to push him out. “Aiden…”

“Oh...Oh god… H-hannibal…” Aiden moaned, his hole finally relaxing when he took a breath. It was still stretch taut though, strangling the older man’s cock as it was taken in. He shut his eyes, nipples hard, and chest heaving as his body accommodate him. “Perfect… Mm, so damned perfect.”

Hannibal slipped out of him and dragged him roughly to the edge of the bed, picking the boy up and flipping him onto his belly roughly. They often play wrestled, but this was far from playful. The older man’s eyes were dark with lust as he gripped his hips and pulled them up, bending him over on all fours and driving back inside deeply. He grunted, an animalistic sound as he pounded into the soft curve of his ass. “Like this? Do you?” He asked in a harshly demanding whisper.

“Y-yes,” Aiden mewled, sparks shooting through his groin as his prostate was tapped. He felt his arousal growing closer, his body hot with lust while floppy curls moved with the force of how hard he was being taken. The boy’s hands scrambled for purchase amongst the sheets, his spine curved as his breathing turned ragged, and heady. “I’m gonna come soon… oh shit-”

Hannibal reached between the teenager’s body and the mattress to grip his cock, grunting louder and jerking him off as he slammed into the plush curve of his ass relentlessly. “Come on me, darling, come and I’ll fill you with my seed,” he rasped, accent heavier as his own will power to hold back nearly gave out entirely.  

It only took a few more passes, coupled with that sexy voice and Aiden cried out. He came hard, over Hannibal’s hand, and onto the bed, his hole clenching around the older man’s shaft. “Hannibal!” The boy looked back at him, his eyes hooded, and lips parted in sheer ecstasy. “Please come in me… I need to feel it.”

He could feel every inch of his throbbing cock massaged perfectly in the tight clutch of Aiden’s body, and the feel of the boy spasming on him make him unravel. With a grunt he gripped Aiden’s hips brutally hard, pounding him as he ejaculated deep inside. He knew he’d likely bruised him, and even as he slid his large hands up the boy’s back soothingly, he could see the purple marks beginning to blossom on his pale backside. Collapsing next to him, Hannibal slipped out and collected the loose-limbed teenager in his arms, holding him against his furry chest. “My love, ahhh...I love you so much, Aiden.”

Aiden was a little sore, he could feel it beginning, but he hardly cared. If anything, he liked it, because it meant he’d feel him for days to come. He rested his head against Hannibal’s chest, nuzzling his neck, and then moved to kiss him, his heart slowing. “I love you too, so much, and always. That was so good. You are out of this world, which sounds cheesy, but I mean it, you know?”

Hannibal laughed and twirled one of Aiden’s curls around his finger lovingly. “Not at all cheesy. Having your love means more to me than anything in my life, did you know that?” he whispered. The sun was setting low, streams of dark orange filtering through an opening in the curtains they had hanging over one window.

“I know it now, and I’m glad to know,” Aiden grinned, speaking softly as he stayed curled around the doctor to be. He didn’t want to move, for what started today with a peach, curiosity, and a nap, had blossomed into a deep knowing, a profound, inescapable love. “I’m just sorry we wasted so much time. I wish we would’ve known before, but it’s okay, at least we’re here.”

“I try very hard to live without regrets, but I agree with you. All we have is right now, and I intend to bask in it, my beautiful boy.”

 


End file.
